Dancing In The Moonlight
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: This is totally fluffy, crime free, angst free Sherlolly. Molly has two tickets to the Barts dinner dance but no one to go with. What happens when the Worlds Only Consulting Detective finds out? Whilst M rated there are clear markers allowing for it to be read as a T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All. So here I am back with another Sherlolly romp. After two crime stories my poor brain needed a rest and to indulge in some light, fluff...and here it is, I hope you like it too.**

**It's set some time after Season 3 and is rated T initially though knowing me that will probably change to an M later.**

**I ought to point out that I own known of the characters, for them we owe it all to ACD, Moffatt and Gatiss.**

**Chapter 1**

'Could you just pass me that Petri dish, Molly?' Sherlock held out his hand whilst keeping his eyes glued to the microscope.

After a minute when nothing had happened he looked up, annoyance written all over his face.

He looked around the lab to see where she had got too only to spy her on her mobile phone in her office. He was about to get the Petri dish himself when he noticed the set of her shoulders, the tight way she was gripping the phone and the frown on her forehead. Molly Hooper was upset.

Sherlock shrugged it off fetching his own equipment with a huff of irritation.

A couple of minutes later Molly re-entered the lab still clutching her mobile phone and looking pensive. Sherlock didn't move his stance, hunched over the microscope but his eyes did flick up watching her for a moment.

After a few minutes he couldn't stand it any longer, curiosity winning out.

'Your upset Molly, it's interfering with you assisting me. What is it?'

'What...oh,' Molly looked surprised as though she had forgotten Sherlock were even there. 'It's nothing don't worry about it.'

'Obviously it's not nothing you've been stood there staring into space for nearly five minutes. And whilst I'm not worried I am curious, you aren't the sort that dwells on personal issues in work time. So once again, what is it?'

'It's just...It's stupid, it's nothing.' Sherlock just lifted an eyebrow and waited.

Molly sighed, her shoulders dropping. 'I know it seems a while ago but I bought tickets to the Annual Bart's Dinner Dance when I was still with Tom. We were going to learn how to dance and go along. I was really excited because I've never been...I mean I've never had anyone to go with. Jim talked about going but, well, you know how that ended.' Sherlock winced at the thought of Molly going anywhere with Moriarty.

It was at this point that John entered carrying three cups of coffee, he looked between the two of them before heading over to where Sherlock was sat.

'So just get someone else to take you to this dinner dance, it's not hard.' Molly rolled her eyes at this comment snapping, 'I've tried, really I have. My cousin, who wouldn't even be a date just desperation, was my last hope and he's just told me he's out already on that night. It's no good I'll just have to see if I can sell the tickets on, I'm not going by myself that would just be miserable.'

'John can take you, can't you John?'

'What, no, I don't think so. Not sure Mary would be happy with me attending a dinner dance without her, even if it is just with Molly. No offence Molls.'

Molly smiled, 'it's OK John I get it.'

There was a pause and Molly made to move towards her lab bench.

'Fine, I suppose I'll have to take you then.'

There was silence as two pairs of eyes swung suddenly towards Sherlock. 'I'm sorry what did you say.' Molly wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. She almost giggled at the look of open mouthed shock on John's face.

'I said, as I'm sure you both heard first time, I will take you.'

'You...go to a dance,' John had finally got his voice back and was grinning at Sherlock in amazement. 'You didn't even dance at my wedding.'

Sherlock looked down at the bench and cleared his throat, 'yes, well there was no one to dance with then. I was hardly going to enjoy leading Mrs Hudson round the dance floor was I!'

'But...we'd have to go to lessons and everything beforehand.'

At this Sherlock scoffed, 'don't be ridiculous Molly, I already know how to dance, I can teach you. How long do we have?'

'You...you can dance?' Said John.

Sherlock turned to him narrowing his eyes, 'I'm sorry John, is there a problem with your vocabulary today or are you stuck on repeat. Yes, I can dance. I was taught at school and was very proficient.'

'Oh..well..I suppose that would be good then. It's a week on Saturday, proper black tie event, though I'm sure you already have the right outfit what with you being...errr'

'Me being what exactly Molly?' Sherlock was starting to feel a certain level of exasperation with them both, what was the big deal.

'A smart dresser, that's all I meant, you already wear very formal clothes so I'm sure you'll own black tie stuff.'

Sherlock sighed, 'yes, you're right I do own black tie stuff, as you put it. Right, come over to Baker St. tomorrow after your shift and we'll start the lessons then. I was going to say dress for comfort but you always do.'

Molly wasn't quite sure whether to be insulted at that last line or not but she just nodded before making her way to her desk.

An hour or so later when John had said goodbye, as he trailed after Sherlock, Molly let out a long breath.

'Oh My God, looks like I have a date with Sherlock Holmes.' Granted she knew he didn't see it like that but it was the nearest she had ever come and she was determined to make the most of it.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly had worked herself up into a bit of a state by the time the first lesson came around. She had never really spent that much time alone with Sherlock not since the day shortly after his return when they'd 'solved crimes' together. Yes, they spent hours together at Bart's working alongside each other comfortably enough but that was work and this was...well Molly didn't quite know what it was but it wasn't work.

She bit her lip as she knocked on the black, front door. She could almost sense Sherlock looking down on her from his flat, prickles moved across the back of her neck but she didn't look up. Instead she listened to the sounds of Mrs Hudson making her way to open the door.

'Oh, hello Molly dear, we haven't seen you here for a while. Are you here to see Sherlock?'

'Yes, he's expecting me, we're...err...that is he's teaching me how to dance.'

'Oh that's nice, he's a very good dancer, I remember being quite surprised when he took me out on the dance floor one time when we were in America.'

'Oh I didn't know you'd been to America with him.'

'No, well he flew out to help make sure my husband was convicted of his crimes. Horrible man, my husband that is, not Sherlock. Anyway, he's in so you might as well pop up.'

Molly ran lightly up the stairs and made her way into Sherlock's home. She always loved coming to visit. He had such an airy apartment all high ceilings and space with an old world charm to it. It was quite masculine but still cosy, she would fantasise sometimes about cuddling up with him on a winter's evening in front of the open fire before...but no, it wouldn't do to remember that fantasy. At least not when the object of it was right in front of her.

Sherlock saw the blush that spread across Molly's face as she looked up at him but he was beyond wondering what had caused it. He was quite used to her blushing and avoiding eye contact with him on occasions.

'Good, you're on time, I take it there was nothing interesting coming through the doors of your morgue to divert you.' He openly looked Molly up and down before sighing.

_Great_ thought Molly _we haven't even started and I'm already feeling like a lab specimen._ She wondered what he saw when he looked at her but she knew she would never have the confidence to ask him. No, confidence was not the right word, she knew better than to ask him because she strongly suspected she wouldn't like the answer.

Molly would have been more than surprised though to learn what exactly was going through Sherlock's mind. Yes he was deducing her, it was such an automatic reflex of his that he couldn't necessarily switch it off. He saw all the normal things he knew about Molly. An only child of a broken family, intelligent, compassionate, all the signs of her profession. He liked the simplicity of her looks, the naturalness. He hated women who were too made up, covering up their inadequacies with make-up and hair dye.

He approved of the practical way she dressed. He acknowledged that whilst the layers and patterns didn't flatter her obviously petite frame they were vital when working in a cold environment. With some quick lessons he was confident she would make a good dance partner, she was small and light and when she wasn't feeling self conscious she could be really graceful. He knew he needed to try to make her relax in his company but to be honest making people comfortable around him wasn't his strong suite.

'OK let's begin. You can hang up your bag and coat over there. Would you like a glass of wine, I have white or red?' He thought he might as well make use of alcohol to help along the process of relaxation.

'Oh...erm. Yes, white please.' Molly couldn't help being shocked at him offering her a drink. It made her internal mantra of _this is not a date_ all the harder to maintain.

He made his way into the kitchen to pour the wine and Molly took the chance to check him out as he passed. Tight trousers, check. Claret coloured slim fit shirt with buttons straining to hold it together, check. Curls, check although he'd obviously just had his hair cut as his style was a little shorter than he normally wore it, she quite liked it. She blushed again at the thought of being physically close to him _hold it together Hooper, come on you're a grown woman, you can do this._

She smiled at Sherlock and took a sip of her wine before following him back into the front room. She was surprised he hadn't moved any of the furniture.

'Don't we need to make some space if we're going to be dancing?'

Sherlock shook his head. 'Oh, there'll be no dancing tonight. I doubt you'll be ready for that yet.'

'Oh, why?' Molly felt a little let down, she'd been looking forward to swirling round the room with him. She suspected the image in her head was a little out of kilter with reality but still.

'First things first Molly. Put your wine glass down and stand in front of me.'

Molly took another gulp of the wine, for Dutch courage, before standing in front of him, feeling self-conscious all over again.

'No, no, no Molly your posture is all wrong. I know you're used to slouching over dead bodies all day but you need to stand up straight, elongate your neck and eyes up not down.

Molly did as he asked, looking him shyly in the eye as she did so feeling that blush spread across her cheeks again.

'Good, better. Now stop frowning and definitely stop biting your lower lip. You need to look at me as though I am the most beautiful thing you have ever seen, shouldn't be too much of a stretch for you. I will endeavour to do the same.'

Molly winced at the obvious disparity between them. Without realising she cast her eyes down, her shoulders slumping slightly.

Sherlock shook his head in irritation. He used his finger to lift her head until she was looking at him once more. 'Whatever I implied with my last statement I'm sorry. I am not trying to hurt you in any way, I'm trying to teach you. Now elongate your neck. You are blessed with a very attractive neck for a dancer so make the most of it. And smile, we'll work on making it look real another time. There, much better. Now you need to hold that expression and look just over my right shoulder as we dance. More wine.'

Sherlock was desperately hoping that the wine would help them both get through this, it was proving harder than he had thought. Was Molly really so unconfident in herself around him? He had never meant for that to happen but then he never really meant to insult anyone, it just sort of happened, his truth seemed to be someone else's barb. If he looked at Molly objectively, as a woman, she really was very pretty, he knew he'd always found her physically appealing. Her features were quite symmetrical and her eyes, the opposite of his, were warm and showed her caring side.

He took a large drink of his own wine as they got back into position. 'Let's try this again, posture, neck, smile, good. Now put your right hand into my left... palms together.' He held out his left hand and was surprised by how small Molly's hand felt in his. Her skin was soft and warm and as he closed his hand over hers he was surprised to feel a surge of protective emotion run through him.

He frowned slightly as he looked down at her. Daft, he was just feeling the effects of the wine that was all. He moved his left hand around her body to cup her shoulder blade feeling the rough wool beneath his hand, he frowned again. 'Hmmm you'll need to lose the cardigan next time. Maybe wear something more appropriate, a camisole top or something of that sort. Now put your left hand on me...no, on my shoulder. Your fingers should face my neck so place them on the seam of my shirt.

'That's it, now you move one step to the right so that as we dance our feet and knees don't clash. Head up Molly, you don't need to look at your feet to do that.'

Molly was trying to not be distracted by the feel of her hand in his, his hand on her back and her hand on his shoulder. She couldn't remember ever standing so close to him and he smelt amazing. She knew her heart was racing and hoped he couldn't tell. Why did he have to be so fucking gorgeous? She had never known anyone else to cause so much reaction within her.

All of a sudden he let go and stepped back, picking up his wine and taking a sip as he looked over the rim of the glass at her. 'Right, shall we try that again. It should all come as second nature when we actually take to the dance floor.'

When Molly left the flat later on that evening she was a bit tipsy and definitely feeling a bit more comfortable around Sherlock. They had made plans for another practice session the following evening and he had promised her that this time there would be actual dance steps and music. Molly hailed a cab and hoped that her sleep wouldn't be too filled with dreams of Sherlock. Her hopes did not become reality.

**Well, I'm excited to hear what you all think about the opening chapter so don't disappoint me. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days, Friday at the latest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to see you're all on board and enjoying it so far. Sorry for the long wait in posting chapter two but life and work got in the way. **

**Chapter 2**

Sherlock Holmes on the other hand had not expected to dream of Molly Hooper at all and yet he did.

He tossed and turned in his bed unaware that he was groaning in his sleep until he woke at the exact same moment that he came. He flung his covers back in disgust looking down at the sticky residue before his head fell back on the pillow, as he wiped his face with his hand, thinking back to the dream and wondering what had brought it on.

He had never dreamt of Molly like that before, well not for a while anyway. When he had first met her he had been attracted to her, definitely, but he had absolutely not been looking for a relationship so he'd shut down his feelings, shut down his attraction to her. It had caused him a few sleepless nights and a few wet dreams but they'd soon stopped. Now here he was nearly four years later back to square one it seemed.

Maybe spending time with Molly socially wasn't such a good idea. Sherlock swung himself out of bed and stripped off, throwing his clothes into the wash basket, before padding into the bathroom to shower.

As he waited for the water to warm up he thought back to his evening with Molly just a few hours ago. He smiled as the memories came back to him and he realised with a jolt that he'd enjoyed himself. He couldn't remember the last time he'd just plain enjoyed himself doing something other than solving a case. It must have been back when John was still living with him and it had been months now since he'd moved out.

He shrugged and stood under the refreshing stream of water, slicking back his hair and reaching for his body wash. He had handled physical attraction before, he could do it again.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly had decided to try and dress a bit more appropriately for tonight's lesson. She had on a strappy, summer dress and a light cardigan with a pair of comfy sneakers so her feet wouldn't hurt at work. Trouble was she was freezing in the morgue. _This is why I normally wear trousers!_ She grumbled to herself as she moved around the table finishing off her last autopsy of the day.

It was a relief to finally get outside in the sunshine, it was early May but they were already experiencing high temperatures, summer seemed to get earlier every year. She had had plenty of time so she had elected to walk to Baker St. and make the most of the weather, replenishing her stores of Vitamin D after the long winter months. It was days like these when she hated being stuck in a cold basement all day.

It seemed many others had had the same idea as her as there were lots of people sitting outside cafes or lying on the grass in the parks and gardens enjoying some food.

By the time she got to Sherlock's her cardigan was off and tied around her waist and this time when she rang the door bell it was Sherlock himself who answered. He nodded to her, 'Molly, come in.'

She followed him up the stairs and was surprised to see he had opened the windows to let some air in. He noticed her gaze and quickly said, 'Mrs Hudson insisted I open them, she said it was stuffy and unhealthy and that I needed some air'. He made air quotes as he said the last bit, his eyes rolling in irritation.

'Wine?'

'Sherlock if I didn't know you better I'd say you were plying me with alcohol.'

He lifted an eyebrow, 'I am plying you with alcohol Molly. You relax more around me when you're a little tipsy and you need to be relaxed to dance.' With that he passed her her glass though she noticed he had poured himself one as well.

'Oh, right.' Molly had known Sherlock too long to be either surprised or offended; she should have known there would be a reason for the wine.

'Shall we get started then.'

Molly nodded before untying her cardigan and throwing it onto a chair. She stepped up to Sherlock making sure to lift her shoulders, straighten her back and extend her neck. She smiled at him as she moved into his arms, taking his hand and resting her other hand on his shoulder. This time when he cupped her shoulder blade it was bare flesh that he touched. Molly shivered at the feel of his hand on her back and for a moment her eyes closed and her smile faltered.

Sherlock noticed how her breath hitched and her pulse elevated at his touch. He also noticed his own reactions, his heart rate increased, his mouth felt dry and he felt a pulse of blood to his crotch. He was better than Molly at dissembling though and didn't let his expression falter.

'Good Molly, well remembered. I think we're ready for the first steps.' With this he moved away from her and turned and sat on the settee looking up at her. He picked up his glass of wine and leant back.

'Erm...what are you doing?'

'I know the steps Molly so don't need to practice. But first take off those shoes, they're completely wrong for dancing. You'll have to dance barefoot for now.'

'Oh, OK.' Molly turned round and bent down to undo the laces and toe off her shoes. She didn't realise she was giving Sherlock a fine view of her backside. He gulped and shifted uncomfortably in his seat but he didn't look away. She pushed the shoes under John's old chair and turned back.

'Right you see the square I've marked out on the floor,' he pointed to some masking tape in front of him. 'Stand on that corner and remember to count in your head as follows, one, two, three, one two three. Can you do that?'

Molly frowned and retorted sarcastically, 'yes, I think I can just about manage that! One, two, three, one, two, three.'

'Good, now I'm going to teach you a basic waltz box step, even you should be able to cope with that. We'll be able to use it in a rumba, waltz or even foxtrot. So, hands up, pretend you're holding me. I want you to step back with your right foot, left slides back and to your left, yes to that other corner. Now right foot joins the left. Good. Now left foot forward and right slides up and to the right. Then bring the left to join it.'

Molly looked down, biting her lip in concentration as she followed his instructions as closely as she could.

He made her repeat the move over and over before reminding her that she needed to keep her head upright and do the move without looking down.

He watched her moving back and forth the sunlight glinting on her hair and her dress swaying with the movement. He licked his lips and sipped at his wine. She was intoxicating to watch like this and he could feel himself physically reacting to her. His head was telling him he needed to cut this session short but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. Instead, he told her to take a quick break whilst he set up some music for her.

As he looked through his iPod at various pieces of music he heard Molly's stomach rumble. He looked round smirking, 'long time since lunch eh Molly?'

She blushed, 'sorry, it was really busy today, I didn't get chance to grab much more than a bag of crisps.'

Sherlock heard himself talking but wasn't quite sure where the sentence had come from, it certainly wasn't planned, 'we can order in some take away if you want. There are some menus on the side, pick something out.'

He turned back to the iPod and internally berated himself. What was he doing? He should be getting rid of her not persuading her to stay.

'Do you fancy Chinese, I could murder some beef in black bean sauce? What do you like?'

'I don't much mind, John used to do the ordering, maybe some chow mien.'

By the time Molly had placed the order he had the music set up to go and sat himself back down. 'OK, let's try this again but with the music. Close your eyes and feel for the rhythm, one, two, three, one, two, three...'

Molly moved in time with the music, her arms up and her eyes closed.

Sherlock felt strangely like a voyeur watching her. She was picking the moves up well; he could tell she would make a good dancer.

The doorbell ringing below brought an end to the lesson and Sherlock ran down to pay whilst Molly found some plates and cutlery.

They sat comfortably together on the settee as they ate their food with Sherlock asking Molly about the autopsies she'd carried out that day.

Molly sat back in the corner with her feet tucked up under he as she recounted some of the details. She knew the kinds of cases that would pique his interest, the anomalies she had come across, the strange bits of information that had led her to understanding the reasons for death. It was a rare thing for her to find someone outside of her profession who would happily listen to the minutiae of her job let alone over food.

Sherlock meanwhile found listening to her talking both stimulating intellectually as well as strangely comforting. He was beginning to realise that he had spent too many evenings and meals alone recently. It hadn't bothered him in previous years but living with John had changed him. He would never be gregarious but he needed some company and he could do a lot worse than Molly Hooper.

The food was all eaten and the night had grown dark before they finished their conversation. Molly drained her glass and looked at her watch, 'oh my God it's nearly midnight, where did the time go!'

She stood up, 'thank you for the meal Sherlock, and the lesson. I'm really enjoying it. Any chance we might actually dance together though sometime soon?'

Sherlock laughed, 'yes, I think maybe you're just about ready. Same time tomorrow?'

Her face fell briefly, 'Oh, no, I can't do tomorrow; I've got something else on. How about the night after? Maybe I could bring some food and cook us something.'

Sherlock was more put out than he ought to have been on hearing that Molly had a life outside of himself. He agreed to their next date though before seeing her out, making sure she was safely ensconced in a cab before heading back indoors.

**So a disgruntled Sherlock! The next chapter will be up Sunday so not as long to wait this time. Hope you all have a good weekend. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for taking the time to read, review and follow or favourite this story. It makes all the difference to the writer. So, let's see how Sherlock is coping with being fobbed off by Molly. Hands up if you think the answer is 'not well' :).**

**Chapter 3**

The next day was a nightmare for John. Sherlock was unbelievably grouchy and irritable. When he'd arrived at nine thirty in the morning he found an undressed, unwashed Sherlock hibernating on the couch and he hadn't managed to get a coherent sentence from him for at least an hour, just grunts and sighs.

When Mrs Hudson had arrived with a tray of tea and biscuits Sherlock had roared at her to get out. Give her her due though she had raised herself up to her full height and given Sherlock what for. By the end he was on his feet apologising and giving her a kiss on the cheek as he said sorry.

All he'd said to John as he made his way to the bathroom for a shower was, 'find me a case, John, and make sure it's a good one.'

John had just flicked the bird at his back and continued going through the emails and news reports. He did however send a quick text to Molly to see if she could shed any light on GrumpLock's mood. John was still somewhat baffled at Sherlock's offering to teach Molly to dance, as well as accompanying her to the Bart's event, so much so he had been and bought tickets for himself and Mary to attend just so he could watch it all first hand.

He'd quizzed Sherlock as they'd left Bart's that first day.

'So you and Molly going on a date then?'

'It's not a date.'

'Sounds like a date.'

'It's not a date.'

'If it looks like a date, sounds like a date, smells like a date...'

'For God's sake John, it's not a date. I'm just helping out a friend, that's all.'

'So Molly's a friend then?'

'Yes.'

'And that's all she is?'

'Yes.'

'OK well just don't say I didn't warn you.'

With this Sherlock had stopped walking so suddenly that John had barrelled into his back. 'Warn me about what John?' He scowled at him.

'You, Molly, spending time together dancing. One thing can lead to another and before you know it the dance becomes a date. Not that that would be a bad thing, God knows you could benefit from getting laid. Just...just don't hurt Molly. OK?'

Sherlock tilted his head whilst scrutinising John. He hesitantly said, 'OK, I hope I would never do anything to hurt Molly...not now.' With that he spun and walked away leaving a slightly bemused John in his wake, unsure as to what exactly that last comment meant.

A beep from his phone brought John back to the current situation. He picked it up and read the text message from Molly.

_Sherlock was fine last night. Don't know what might be wrong with him. Mx_

John wondered whether he felt brave enough to ask Sherlock about Molly. He was still convinced that she was at the bottom of Sherlock's foul mood.

At that moment Sherlock banged out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. By the time he emerged John had picked up a case in Hampshire near the village of Thor which might occupy them both. He had phoned through to Lestrade who was more than happy to get in touch with the local police force to offer Sherlock's help.

He described the case to Sherlock who huffed and grumbled but an hour later they were on a train heading out of London.

When they arrived the case was fairly straight-forward, at least it was for Sherlock. It had taken him less than five hours to assess the case, talk to some of the witnesses and suspects and identify the killer.

His mood seemed to have lifted during the case but as they travelled back towards London John could see the black cloud descending once more.

He sat opposite him in the train carriage nursing an over-priced coffee. 'Sherlock, what is it? What's bothering you? You never know maybe I can help.'

Sherlock's eyes flicked to John from their current gaze out of the window. 'What makes you think anything's bothering me?'

John waved his hand at him, 'this, you, you've been in a right mood today. Worse than usual. Has something happened between you and Molly?'

Sherlock definitely answered too fast, 'no! I mean what makes you think that.'

'Well, it's not like you've been doing much else the past couple of days, you weren't dealing with a case, you haven't got any experiments on the go at the moment so what else could it be?'

Sherlock was silent for so long, staring once again out of the window, that John thought he wasn't going to answer.

Suddenly he turned back, clearing his throat, 'I'm just disappointed in Molly, that's all. I suggested that we have another dance practice this evening but she blew it off to go on a date...and if she can get a date for this evening why didn't she ask him to the Bart's ball instead of wasting my time?'

John stared at Sherlock for a beat and then burst out laughing, 'she's not on a date you berk, she's on a girl's night out, Mary's gone as well. It's been planned for weeks.'

Sherlock looked confused for a second remembering back to the night before, of course! Molly had never actually said anything about a guy, he always got something wrong. He scrambled to dissemble in front of John but wasn't quite quick enough.

'Oh my God you're jealous!' John sat looking at Sherlock with a kind of awed look on his face.

'I am not jealous John, don't be ridiculous.'

John got his phone out, 'you know we could always join them. We'll be back in London by ten and Mary is just a phone call away.'

Sherlock just huffed and looked back out of the window.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock still wasn't quite sure what he was doing, or how John had persuaded him to do this, as he and John paid into the nightclub.

The music was too loud and there were far too many people, it really wasn't his kind of thing. He scanned the room taking advantage of his height and quickly spotted Molly stood at the top of some wide steps up to a seating area. She was talking to some idiot who was leaning into her, touching her arm. He felt a sudden surge of anger.

John shouted something too him and wandered off but Sherlock ignored him, continuing to stare at Molly. He had to admit she looked quite attractive tonight, she was wearing a purple chiffon dress that was fitted on the top with straps that left her arms bare, the skirt fell in layers to her knees. Her hair was down and she looked happy and relaxed if not a bit tipsy.

The guy took Molly's empty glass and turned towards the bar. Sherlock took off after him making his way through the crowds. As he reached him he scanned him from top to bottom using every ounce of his deductive reasoning and was quickly rewarded. He took him by the shoulder, 'I suggest you go home to your wife and your...three children and leave my friend alone!'

The guy's face went red in shock and anger. 'Who the hell are you and why should I fucking well do anything you want me to?' Sherlock could see his fist clenching at his side.

'I don't think your boss over at Sand Sanderson bank would appreciate hearing that you got into a brawl at the weekend.'

The guys jaw dropped, 'fuck you, your friend was a frigid bitch anyway!'

Sherlock watched him leave before ordering a couple of drinks at the bar. However, as he took them over to Molly he realised that buying her a glass of wine was perhaps unnecessary. Closer examination showed her to be beyond tipsy and well on her way to flat out drunk. He made his way up three steps until he was head height with her. 'Molly.'

Molly's gaze made its way to his face, 'hey,' she said with a grin. Her hand splayed onto his chest just above his heart, 'now you are gorgeous! You look just like my friend Shhrlock, he's gorgeous too.'

She took the glass of wine from his hand and took a sip. 'Oooh talking of, don't look now but my friend Mary is dancing with some fella, her husband won't be too happy.' She gestured towards the dance floor slopping some of the wine out of her glass as she did, 'oops' she giggled to herself.

Sherlock turned his head and spied John and Mary dancing together. He rolled his eyes.

'Yes, I think maybe we should get you home Molly.' He gently removed the glass from her hand and placed it with his own on the table just behind her.

'Oh you're a forward one aren't you. I'll tell you a secret.' She moved her head so she could whisper in his ear, 'I like that in a guy.'

Before Sherlock could say anything in response Molly kissed him. He was too stunned to react at first but then Molly's hands wound themselves into his hair and she pulled on his curls to tilt his head to the side allowing her to deepen the kiss.

His head was telling him to pull back and stop this even as his body betrayed him, his hands gripping her hips to hold her steady against him. It felt as though every inch of Molly was pressed against him, he could feel her breasts crushed against his chest.

He groaned into her mouth, tasting the wine on her tongue as it plunged into his mouth. It felt amazing.

Mary nudged John and pointed over to where Sherlock and Molly were openly making out. John's mouth fell open before he grinned back at his wife, 'about bloody time!'

Molly's hands slid under Sherlock's jacket and he felt her pulling on his shirt until it came out from his trousers. Her warm hands on his skin brought him back to himself with a jolt. He pulled back from the kiss leaving Molly looking confused, 'I...err...I'm sorry Molly.'

With that he turned and ran. He didn't worry about Molly getting home, he knew John would take care of her, he just needed to get out of there, to clear his head. It felt as though he were drowning in the heat, the noise and the touch of Molly Hooper.

**Oh poor Sherlock getting his freak on and running. I have to admit I loved writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And so we come to the morning after :). How will Molly react, will Sherlock have regrets? You'll just have to read on to find out.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. I know I don't have time to reply to them all but it doesn't mean I don't appreciate each and every one.**

**Normal disclosures apply.**

**Chapter 4**

When Molly woke up at lunchtime the next day she felt like shit. She dragged herself into the kitchen self-medicating on paracetamol and coffee before sending off a quick text to Mary.

_How are you feeling? Mx_

Mary soon replied.

**Like hell. You?**

_Same. I'm assuming we had a good night seeing as I can't remember most of it._

**Yes, we did. Do you remember snogging the face off that guy?**

Molly scrunched her eyes closed, she remembered talking to a blond guy for a while, she'd danced with him too, he'd seemed nice. Then he'd disappeared somewhere, she frowned as she realised he hadn't even said goodbye or given her his number or anything, bastard.

There were vague flashes of someone else, she remembered a nice, dark, blue shirt that he'd been wearing. Oh God yes, she suddenly remembered that kiss, it had been hot, like really hot, it had left her squirming with lust. He'd had dark hair...hadn't he? She shook her head in confusion then regretted it as her headache made itself known again.

Ah well, it didn't look like she'd got his number either, shame. She'd probably been so drunk she'd put him off. She looked at the clock, at least she had a few hours before she needed to be at Sherlock's for the next lesson, plenty of time for a long soak in the bath and some comfort food to help her recover.

Back at The Watson's house Mary read out Molly's latest text _I vaguely remember, he was a hot kisser. Shame I didn't get his number._

'Looks like Molly has no idea she was kissing Sherlock. What do you think, should I tell her? She'll be mortified poor thing.'

John looked up from where he was playing with Elizabeth on the carpet 'Oh God no, let Sherlock handle it. It's his mess after all, we're better off staying well clear.'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly was still feeling a tad delicate as she made her way to Sherlock's house. She was wearing shades to fend off the early evening sun and carrying a big bottle of water. She'd also picked up some pasta and sauce as she remembered that she had offered to cook this evening. She hoped the dancing wouldn't be too energetic, she wasn't sure her head could handle too much movement.

When she arrived in the flat Sherlock was playing on his violin at the window, he always found playing his violin very soothing and since that kiss with Molly the night before he had found he was in need of a lot of calming. He'd spent most of the night sleeplessly in his bed thinking about Molly before ending up taking a cold shower.

He'd then fallen asleep on his couch during the day before waking up to a painful hard on that had needed yet another shower to rectify. He was basically a bit of a mess and he had no idea either how to proceed or what to say to Molly but he had no doubt she would want to confront him on it. Maybe he should just deal with it head on.

He put the violin down and followed Molly into the kitchen where she was decanting pasta and some other provisions, out of a plastic bag and onto the table.

'Hi Sherlock, that was a lovely piece you were just playing. It seemed familiar, what was it?'

'What? Oh that, it was the music I composed for John and Mary's wedding. Listen I..'

'I hope you're not planning on being too energetic tonight, I'm afraid I'm a bit hung over from last night.'

'Yes about last night...'

'I blame Mary, she made us drink shots when we got to the first pub and I can never handle them. Sorry you were saying?'

'Yes, about last night, I feel I should apologise for the fact that I didn't see you safely home. I..erm..it's just well...' Sherlock floundered suddenly.

Molly's face creased in confusion, 'how do you mean, see me home, why would I expect you to see me home...' She tailed off having had a brief flash of memory from the night before. She had her hand out touching that blue shirt and she was looking at the guy telling him how much he looked like Sherlock. Her mouth formed an O as it suddenly hit her that he hadn't just looked like Sherlock, he had been Sherlock.

She looked at him with something akin to horror on her face, 'oh my God, it was you, you were the hot kisser.' As she said the last two words she slapped her hand across her mouth as if to prevent herself from saying anything else.

Sherlock was beginning to realise that he hadn't needed to say anything at all. He smirked at her though, unable to help the swell of pride at her last words, 'well that's very kind of you to say so Molly.'

She pulled a kitchen chair out and sat down heavily, she was feeling a bit dizzy all of a sudden, 'so hang on, why were you even there...in a nightclub? I don't understand.'

'That was John's fault. He...err...decided he wanted to meet up with Mary and he persuaded me, against my better judgement, to accompany him.'

'But, then why...why...oh God, how did we end up kissing?'

'It seems you can be quite assertive when you're drunk Molly. If you want something you just go ahead and take it.'

Molly leant on the kitchen table with her elbows and put her head in her hands feeling mortified, 'I am so, so sorry Sherlock. I don't know what to say.' She stood up quickly making her decision, 'I think maybe I should just go.'

Sherlock scrambled to stop her as he swiftly realised that he didn't actually want her to leave.

He caught her wrist as she passed him. 'Molly, come on, what's a brief kiss between friends. Just forget it, I have,' he lied. 'Now shall we make the pasta first and practice second.'

Molly acquiesced but it felt strange and awkward for the rest of the evening, their conversation over the food was stilted and Molly struggled to think of anything to say. When it came to the actual dancing she found she couldn't even look him in the eye as they moved around the front room. Sherlock saw the distance between them but didn't know how to fix it. He wanted to get back to that easy familiarity that they had had just a couple of days ago but it seemed to have vanished.

They called it a night very early and Sherlock said he would text her about their next session. For Molly it was just a relief to be out of there.

As it was not even eight o'clock and still light she walked home, letting her mind wander back to the night before. How had she not realised it was Sherlock? How drunk must she have been? The memories started to come back bit by bit and they only made her more confused. She remembered him gripping her hips and pulling her closer to him, his tongue vying with hers, his groan of desire. She stood stock still in the street as the realisation hit her, he hadn't rejected her kiss as she had initially thought he must have, he had responded to it.

She let herself into her flat and made herself a cup of tea before curling up on the sofa with Toby on her knee. She didn't feel in the mood for watching TV, she was too lost in her own thoughts and speculations.

She texted Mary. _Why didn't you tell me it was Sherlock last night?_

**Didn't think it was my place. I take it he told you then.**

_Yes, Mary it was mortifying. Next time give me a heads up._

**So what now?**

_I don't know Mary, I honestly don't know._

Even though it was a Saturday night she decided to have an early night. It might all seem better in the morning. Instead when she finally did get to sleep she dreamt of blue shirts and hot wet kisses. She could almost feel Sherlock's body pressed against her, she remembered how he had smelt, how he had tasted. By the time she woke the next morning she felt as though she had hardly slept a wink. She rolled over hiding her face in the pillow, she'd always had a thing for Sherlock but that kiss had just made everything ten times worse, how was she ever going to be able to see him again. Maybe it would be better if she cancelled the dance lessons and see if she could sell on the tickets.

**Oh oh Molly's having second thoughts about the whole venture. Let's hope Sherlock isn't feeling the same way.**

**Next chapter will be up at the weekend, so not long to wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

**At the bequest if lilsherlokian1975 I've dropped everything in a bid to get this chapter up today. For those in the UK hope you're enjoying the bank holiday weekend, I only wish the weather were better. **

**Chapter 5**

Sherlock had had a similarly restless night but had reached a totally different conclusion. After Molly had left he had thrown himself onto the settee in a fit of irritation. He inwardly raged to himself about the futility of relationships and how they interfered with the brain, with logic, with everything.

He rolled onto his side facing the wall and sighed. He closed his eyes and the first thing he saw was Molly. He needed to resolve this situation before it got out of hand. In the end he rolled back onto his back and went into his mind palace. He made his way to Molly's room and sat on his favourite lab stool. He needed to think through his options and decide which was the most judicious to take.

The first path didn't take long to be discounted as unworkable. He had no intention of never seeing Molly again if for no other reason than her expertise was invaluable to his life's work.

He tried out two similar paths whereby he only saw Molly at Bart's and dealt with her on either a purely professional basis or as he had been doing as a friend. Even he could see that she deserved more from him than just professional curtesy, she had saved his life, he trusted her she could never be less than a friend. The option of friendship left him strangely unsatisfied though. It felt like flipping a coin to make a decision and getting the wrong answer. Plus that was what they were at the moment and it was most decidedly not working.

So that left what, a one night stand to get this, whatever this was out of his system. No, he would surely lose Molly as both a friend and a colleague if he tried that.

It seemed there was only one option then, explore a relationship with her. He thought it through in his mind and surprised himself by being unable to find any great drawbacks, any reason why he shouldn't. His argument had always been that it would interfere with his work but Molly helped him, having her around more often would be beneficial, she would not only fill John's role of listener but she would help relieve the sexual frustration which seemed to constantly bother him at the moment.

He acknowledged that his reasoning so far had been very cold and logical so what of love. He rolled the word around in his head. He loved his parents, he loved John, he even, though he would never admit it aloud, loved Mycroft. Did he love Molly Hooper? And more importantly did he think he could ever love her? He didn't know, he needed more information. It occurred to him then that that was probably what the whole 'explore a relationship' meant.

He opened his eyes feeling better now he had made a decision. He sent off a quick text before making his way to bed.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

When Molly got up the next day she found a text on her phone sent at 3.17am. She rolled her eyes, only Sherlock would think nothing of texting at that time in the morning.

_Meet me 2.00pm in Regents Park by the Garden Cafe. SH_

Molly looked at the text and bit her lip having second thoughts about her earlier decision to call a halt to the dance lessons. It didn't look like Sherlock wanted to quit. Maybe, she should give it one more chance; see if today was any easier.

She spent the rest of the morning stressing about what to wear. It was already a hot Sunday and it felt muggy and heavy. In the end she chose a lacy, cream summer dress with flat sandals. As she walked through the park if seemed as though everyone else had had the same idea about getting outside in the sunshine.

She glanced at the cafe up ahead looking out for Sherlock but there didn't seem to be any sign of him yet. There were plenty of couples and families sitting outside the cafe and on the grass, eating ice cream and playing football, a guy in jeans, barefoot, lounging on the grass with sunglasses on probably waiting for a date, plenty of kids, skating, running and making lots of noise. It seemed a strange place for her to meet Sherlock; she wondered why they weren't just meeting in Baker St.

It was only as she got closer and the guy in jeans and t shirt unfurled himself from the grass, picked up some kind of basket and walked towards her that she realised, with shock, that it was Sherlock.

He took off his sunglasses and looked down at her, 'Molly. The plan was to find somewhere with a bit more space for us to practice, I didn't realise the park would be so crowded.' He looked around frowning whilst Molly continued to stare open mouth at him checking out his outfit. He looked back and seemed to notice. 'Are you quite alright Molly? You seem to have been struck dumb.'

'I...um, it's just I've never seen you look so...erm...'

'So what Molly?'

'Casual, I suppose. You're always so dressy.'

'Molly it's over 80 degrees I'm hardly going to dance in the park in dress pants and a shirt, now come on let's try and find somewhere a bit quieter.' With this he grabbed her hand and towed her across the grass towards some trees in the distance.

The further they got from the cafe and tennis courts the quieter it seemed to get. Eventually they skirted around a clump of trees and found a circle of grass almost completely surrounded by the trees and quite private.

'This looks good,' Sherlock dropped Molly's hand and placed the basket on the ground. Molly noticed his shoes and socks were wedged in at the top. He bent down and unpacked a couple of bottles of water an iPod and two sets of headphones.

'Mrs Hudson put together some sandwiches and cake if you want anything,' he said over his shoulder as he plugged a splitter into the headphone jack of the iPod and attached the two sets of headphones.

Molly knelt next to him and opened one of the bottles of water taking a welcome draft. The heat was starting to feel a bit oppressive. She had to admit she was a little bit unsure of this new style Sherlock, this was feeling more and more like a date but she didn't want to read more into it than was actually there. She knew better than to ask him, she could only imagine the put down if she'd got it wrong.

Sherlock nodded to himself as he listened to the music and handing Molly her headphones he stood placing the iPod in his jeans pocket.

They stepped into the centre of the clearing and when Sherlock held up him arms Molly naturally moved into them placing one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. She tried not to watch the lean muscles moving on his upper arm or through the thin material over his chest. Instead she smiled nervously at him and when the music kicked in he counted to three and they started to move around the circle of grass.

Molly had to admit it was much easier when they had proper space to move in. Sherlock started to move them in more intricate circles as Molly's confidence grew. She was actually starting to feel like she knew what she was doing, at least she did, right up until she stepped the wrong way bumping into his chest and standing on his foot.

'Oops sorry.' He waved away her apology, restarted the track and away they went again. The next time they stopped Molly realised she was sweating. She wiped her forehead, 'can we stop for some water?'

'Yes I suppose so. I think you're getting reasonably proficient at the basic waltz. We can mix things up next and try a foxtrot.' As they sat down to drink some water Sherlock drank half his water bottle and poured the rest over his head and body, drenching his t shirt which stuck to his chest and became ever so slightly see through. Molly gulped and tried not to stare too much. When he saw her openly gawking he said, 'don't worry there's plenty more water, I brought four bottles in total. Shall we begin again?'

This time Molly was placing her hand onto his wet skin. She could feel the heat radiating off him as they moved in sync together.

She wasn't the only one finding the whole situation both diverting and slightly overwhelming. Sherlock was finding it increasingly difficult to not just push Molly against the nearest tree and...well..the imagery in his head did not seem appropriate in a public park and was doing nothing to calm him down. He kept glancing at her lips, her neck, the curve of her hips. The heat, the dancing and the music were proving a heady combination. He hardly noticed as large heavy raindrops started to fall as they danced.

The weather had finally broken, summer storm clouds taking hold with a flash of lightening. They carried on dancing for a few more minutes as the rain fell enjoying its cool touch on their heated skin. Eventually though Sherlock stood back looking down at Molly whose hair was beginning to drip and whose dress was plastered to her body. It was the final straw, he couldn't stand it any longer and he stepped forward one hand cupping her face, the other at her waist as he bent and kissed her.

This was no chaste first kiss, he surprised himself with the passion it contained. She clung to him, her small hands sliding across his shoulders looking for purchase. He did actually back her against a tree just as he had imagined himself doing and they pressed themselves against each other.

Molly wasn't quite sure how they had gone from dancing to kissing and she couldn't say that she cared much how it had happened she was just enjoying the fact that it had. Sherlock's skin was wet with rain now, she could feel every inch of him pressed against her and she felt as though she were melting into him. The kiss was leaving her dizzy and breathless but she didn't want it to end. He tasted and felt amazing; she'd wanted this for so long and could hardly believe it was real.

When he finally pulled back from her he stared into her eyes with pupils so dark she could only see a rim of blue. They were both breathing heavily, neither saying anything. Instead he stepped closer and kissed her again.

**Finally, they're getting it on. Hope you enjoyed, let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I'm blown away by all the positive reviews on the last chapter. I'm so glad you liked the rain soaked, bare foot kiss. That scene was actually the first one I thought off and the rest of the story was built from there.**

**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**Normal disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 6**

Sherlock and Molly had finally come to their senses, gathered up their belongings and made a run through the rain, for Baker St. which was about 15 minutes away.

Sherlock seemed unfazed by the exercise but Molly's lungs were burning by the time they fell through the door into the welcome cool, dry porch. Mrs Hudson came out of her flat when she heard the noise and berated them for letting themselves get so wet.

'You get that girl upstairs and make sure she has a hot shower before she catches a cold.'

'Mrs Hudson I hardly think Molly is likely to get pneumonia from being caught in a summer shower. Any chance of some tea though?' He smiled widely at her and she tutted good naturedly. 'I'm your landlady not your housekeeper. Just this once though, seeing as Molly is with you.'

'Thank you Mrs Hudson.' Called Sherlock as he pulled Molly up the stairs.

As they went through the door he pushed her against the wall, kissing the base of her neck, 'so, Molly, shower for one or for two?'

Molly was tempted; she really was but the sensible half of her won out. 'One, just one.'

Sherlock groaned as he leant against her, 'why?'

She laughed at the petulance in his voice, 'because this' she waved back and forth between them, 'is all so sudden. I don't even know where it's come from or how you feel or anything?'

He pushed himself against her so she could feel him hard against her hip, 'oh, you know exactly how I feel.'

She punched him lightly on the chest, 'not physically, emotionally. Let me have a shower and we can talk.'

He pushed away from her, 'pah talking, talking's boring. I'll get you some dry clothes to change into, they'll be on the bed in my room when you've finished. Fresh towels are on the shelf on your right as you go in.'

Molly smiled as she followed him through to the bathroom, this was going to be interesting.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Half an hour later Molly was sat drinking tea wearing a pair of Sherlock's pyjamas. The t shirt wasn't so bad but she had had to roll the trousers up about four times before they rested above her feet.

Sherlock had changed into his normal attire and was sat opposite her drinking his tea and watching her closely. She felt a little bit like prey being hunted by an eagle or a tiger. It was unnerving but she stared him down, a small smile playing on her lips.

'So, Sherlock! What is this?' She gestured with her hand again between the two of them.

He sighed with frustration and broke his gaze staring off into the corner of the ceiling behind her, 'it's me deciding that maybe it's time to be in a relationship.'

'Why now? And more importantly why me?'

'Why not now?...oh, I'll be honest, since John moved out I've missed human contact. I've enjoyed having you around the last few days and I don't want that to stop.' He took another sip of his tea and looked at her once more, 'as for why you, there's never been anyone else Molly, surely you've always known that deep down. I told you I wanted you before we faked my death and I told you you were the one person that mattered the most when we spent that day together solving crimes.'

Molly sat for a moment shocked, 'but...you've never, ever shown the slightest bit of interest in me, not romantically, not sexually.'

'Just because I never showed it doesn't mean it wasn't there. It's always been there, my attraction to you. I chose to repress it, to concentrate on my work, but that's not enough anymore. Plus on closer examination I feel that having you in my life will enhance it both work wise and personally. So, Molly, question is do you still want a relationship with me?'

Molly smiled and, mirroring Sherlock, took a sip of her drink, she was trying to play it cool whilst inside her head she was screaming with glee. 'I suppose I could try you out on a trial basis.'

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, 'on a trial basis eh. And what will I need to do to pass this trial?'

'Oh, I don't know, I'm sure I'll think of something.'

Sherlock put his tea down and leant forward in his chair. 'So, is sex still off the table now we've talked?'

Molly shivered at the look on his face and swallowed heavily. 'Yes, for now. Let's just get to know each other a bit first.'

Sherlock huffed and flung himself back into his chair, 'I already know everything I need to know about you Molly! What do you need to know about me?'

Molly giggled at his strop; she put her own drink down and moved over to sit on his lap leaning into him her hand playing with the buttons on his shirt. She was relishing being able, finally, to touch him and kiss him. It was all so longed for but also so new and novel.

'You absolutely do not know everything there is to know about me, you only know the surface stuff, my background, my job, where I live not who I am, what I love, what I aspire to be. As for you, I want to know what you like and dislike,' she kissed the base of his neck where it met his shoulder, sucking the skin into her mouth, 'what excites you and inspires you.' She undid his shirt slowly as he watched her, his eyes dark with lust. She finally pulled it out from his trousers and trailed her fingers over his stomach before scraping her nails over his nipples, hearing him suck in a breath as his arm tightened around her. 'I want to know how you fill your time when you're not on a case, what books you read, what food you eat.' She used her tongue to scrape up his throat before she shifted herself on his lap until she was straddling him. 'And I want to get to know what turns you on, before we go any further.' She moved forward and kissed him her tongue plunging into his mouth. She smiled as she kissed him when she heard a low groan echo through his chest, his hands on her bum pulling her against his hardness.

She eventually pulled back from him breathless once more, 'see there's still so much we need to find out. Now how about we eat some of Mrs Hudson's sandwiches before they get stale.' She slid off his lap knowing she needed to separate herself from him physically before she succumbed to her own lusts. She opened the picnic basket and held up the wrappers, 'see, ham or tuna, which is your favourite?'

Sherlock looked up at her lazily, 'you Molly Hooper are a tease, maybe that's something I didn't know about you. As for the food I already know yours is tuna, so I'll have the ham. I also deduce that I could make you scream my name within five minutes using just my tongue. Do you need me to prove it to you?' He smiled what she could only describe as an evilly sinful smile.

Molly blushed feeling a flood of arousal rush through her body at the images in her mind, 'Sherlock, behave! Now let's eat, then maybe you can show me those foxtrot steps again.'

Sherlock spent the rest of the evening trying to persuade Molly to stay over. He promised he would be a gentleman and wouldn't force himself on her but it wasn't him she was worried about. She absolutely knew that if she stayed in Sherlock's bed she would end up having sex with him.

She did wonder what was stopping her; they were both grown adults with no other attachments. She supposed it was just the speed with which their relationship had progressed, plus she knew how fickle Sherlock was. What if he changed his mind the next day, he'd walk away undamaged but she wouldn't be quite so lucky. She just needed him to prove this was more than just a passing fad or frustration warping his decisions.

Sherlock meanwhile didn't push things to hard because he knew exactly why Molly was unsure. He knew she needed time to get used to the idea and to trust his intentions and even though they'd both pushed the boundaries a bit he was more than happy to go at her speed. After all he'd abstained from sex for over ten years what were a few more days.

By the time Molly felt she ought to leave her dress had dried out. She changed back into it and Sherlock walked her to the front door to see her out, he had been brought up to be the perfect gentleman even if he didn't always show it. Before he called her a cab he pulled her into his arms and hugged her, his chin resting on the top of her head. 'I will wait, Molly. I'll prove I'm in this for the long haul.' Then he kissed her one last time.

A few minutes later Molly was sat in the cab winging her way home her hand touching her lips which were red and swollen from a kiss that had left her little more than a bag of needy, desperate hormones. All she could think about was what they could have been doing if she had decided to stay.

**So did Molly make the right decision or the wrong one in your opinion? I, personally didn't want things to move too fast between them. I like them taking it slow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all again for your feedback, it seems we are all of one mind, and that is that we want Molly to take it slow but given half the chance we ourselves would have bedded him there and then and probably wouldn't have let him out of the bed for a good long while! **

**Thank you for making me smile.**

**Chapter 7**

The following day brought five bodies into the morgue following a bad car accident along with a text from Sherlock.

_Dress up. I'll collect you at 8.00pm. SH_

Molly rolled her eyes at his bluntness but was curious about why she needed to dress up. It also reminded her that she desperately needed to go shopping for the big dance. She texted Mary to see if she would be available for a shopping trip later in the week. She knew that John had managed to get a couple of tickets and that Mary might need a dress as much as she did.

Mary soon texted back with an affirmative and they arranged something for Thursday evening when the shops tended to stay open longer. Mary finished her text with a threat to pump her for information about her and Sherlock _you know I have the skills to make you talk, girl, so don't make me have to use them ;-)_.

By the time Molly was finishing for the day she was foot sore and feeling a bit down. The accident had involved two cars, one with three teenagers. It never got any easier autopsying the bodies of children and young people. Everyone involved in trauma of this nature had their own ways of coping, some turned to drink or drugs to block it out, some used talking to friends or family or counsellors. Molly would normally go home, indulge in a long bath and lose herself in a book or a film, something light hearted and fluffy to distract her.

She took her time over the bath, indulging in the warmth and the bubbles whilst she read a chapter of her latest book, then she shaved her legs, washed her hair and even exfoliated her face. By the time she got out she felt like a new person; clean again.

She pondered over what to wear for far too long wondering what exactly Sherlock had in mind. In the end she plumped for a royal blue dress with a fitted bodice and swirly skirt which fell to her knees. She paired it up with some heels and a bag and hoped they wouldn't be walking too far.

She'd just finished when the doorbell rang signifying Sherlock's arrival. Molly suddenly felt a fluttering of nerves, oh God this was it, a proper date. She really hoped she wouldn't mess it up.

She opened the door and looked shyly at Sherlock. He was looking sinfully handsome in a dark suit with a black shirt emphasising his pale skin and dark hair. He was carrying a box in one hand and as his gaze drifted down her body he spoke 'Evening Molly, just as I thought, totally unsuitable.'

He brushed past her making his way into her small front room. Molly's heart sank momentarily before being replaced by a sudden surge of ire. Where did he get off coming to her flat and insulting her?

'Sherlock Holmes, I do not need you coming round to my home and telling me I look a mess. Maybe if you'd told me what we were going to do I could have picked something more appropriate.'

She flung her bag on the chair crossing her arms, defensively, over her chest.

He looked round, frowning, 'what on earth are you talking about Molly? I never said you looked a mess; I was talking about your shoes. They are not suitable for dancing. Luckily for you I've brought you a pair that is. Now stop sulking and come and sit down.' He patted the settee and knelt down in front of it as he opened up the box he'd been carrying.

'Oh!' Molly felt a bit guilty for assuming the worst; maybe it was going to take her longer than she'd realised to trust his motives.

She kicked off her shoes and sat down, looking curiously down at the box. 'Oh Sherlock, they're beautiful.'

He was taking out a pair of black satin sandals decorated across the toe straps with tiny crystals.

He reached behind the knee of Molly's right leg and lifted it sliding his hand slowly down her calf to her foot. Molly shivered at his touch. He fitted the shoe tightening the ankle straps, talking as he did so, 'these are made especially for dancing. The straps help to hold them in place so they won't slip off, they're cushioned so should be comfortable. I didn't get you anything too high given your still a novice but they're still high enough to look elegant. I went with black, it tends to match most outfits, I trust it will match your dress for the ball.'

He repeated his actions with her left leg then stood and held his hand out to help her up. She stood testing out the shoes, which were amazingly comfy, still holding his hand. 'Do you like them?' He said suddenly sounding shy.

'I love them, they're perfect. Thank you.' Molly stood on her tip toes so she could reach up and kiss him. It was meant to be a peck on the cheek but he turned his face at the last minute so their lips met. The feel of his lips on hers still left her breathless. The kiss seemed to last forever and when they finally broke apart Sherlock had one hand splayed on her back the other on her hip holding her against him. He swallowed before talking, 'seriously Molly, if you don't want me to drag you to your room and strip you naked we'd better go!'

Molly bit her lip and closed her eyes; she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out against him, she wasn't sure she even wanted to anymore. But she pulled back and took his hand, 'so, Mr Holmes, where are you taking me tonight?'

'I, Doctor Hooper, am taking you dancing. A local hotel is holding a dance evening and I thought it was time we got some real life practice in.'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly really hadn't been sure what to expect from the dance, maybe little old women partnering each other in a drafty old ballroom, but she was pleasantly surprised. It was a light airy room filled with a mix of different age groups; yes there were slightly more women than men but not by much.

There was a compare announcing the next dances, a dance instructor in one corner taking some couples through the basic steps and a busy bar area.

Sherlock held onto Molly's hand as they made their way to the bar, he ordered two glasses of wine and they found a couple of chairs and a table on the edge of the dance floor. They sat for a couple of minutes sipping their drinks and watching the dancers before the compare announced the next dance would be a foxtrot.

Sherlock looked at her smiling, 'you ready for this?' Molly nodded a little nervously but took his hand. They took their position on the dance floor and waited for the music to start. Instead of traditional ballroom dance music it all seemed to be contemporary tunes and Molly found they were dancing to Strong Enough by Sheryl Crow.

She didn't get on too bad, Sherlock told her off once for looking down at her feet and she stood on his foot again but other than that it went OK. They stayed on for the next dance which was a basic waltz; again it was a modern song though not one Molly was familiar with. This time she felt a lot more confident, they'd practiced the waltz more and it was beginning to feel second nature. She smiled and whirled and thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it and from the look on his face so had Sherlock.

The next dance was a tango which Molly hadn't yet tried, they made their way back to the table and sat down watching once more. Molly turned to Sherlock smiling, 'thank you for this Sherlock, I know it's not really your thing but I'm really enjoying myself.'

'Believe it or not Molly, I am relishing our time here. I have always loved to dance but haven't had anyone suitable who would indulge me.'

The rest of the evening flew by, they danced until Molly thought she was going to drop. She even tried a few new steps and slightly more complicated and faster dances than she had previously and she had coped with them quite well.

They left when the event closed just before midnight and even though there were lots of people milling about on the pavement Sherlock seemed to have no problem flagging down a cab.

He pulled the door shut behind them, barked Molly's address at the poor driver and then he was on her.

He more or less dragged her onto his lap his hands sliding across her back, one hand moving into her hair helping him to tilt her head as he attacked her mouth. Molly barely had a chance to react, her mind reeling from the physical assault on her senses. She moaned into his mouth which just caused him to hold her tighter and kiss her harder.

She wanted him, she knew she wanted him but she still wasn't sure now was the right time but she was fast losing grip of her ability to say no.

The cab pulled up outside her flat and Sherlock sat forward, with Molly still on his knee, ready to pay the driver.

'Wait...wait, I think you should go home tonight.'

Sherlock looked at her in surprise before his face turned into a pout which had Molly biting her lip not to giggle at. 'What? Why Molly, I know you want me.' The latter was said in such a low, sexy voice that Molly almost relented. He smiled slowly, 'don't tell me you're still playing hard to get Doctor Hooper; we both know that won't last.'

She smiled back, 'Oh believe me, I know it won't last but please just give me a bit longer. This, it just feels so sudden.'

'Fine, but I'm not going to stop trying to persuade you.'

'Good, I'm looking forward to it.'

Molly leant forward and kissed him. This time the kiss was slow and languid rather than the almost frenzied passion of a few minutes earlier and it was Sherlock's turn to groan. 'You'd better go before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you to your bed.' He gave her one of his trademark smirks, 'I'll swing by Bart's tomorrow and catch up with some tests I've been meaning to try out. Until then Molly.'

Molly clambered out of the cab and waved as she reached the door, the cab pulling away once she was safely inside. She leant her head momentarily against the cool glass panel, God she was going to need a cold shower before bed.

**Molly's staying strong, how about the rest of us? I would definitely have caved by now, especially with him wearing a black shirt and black suit. I love that combination on him.**

**Next update on Sunday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another weekend, another update. I'm glad you're all enjoying this little piece of fluff!**

**Chapter 8**

The next day was more overcast than the previous days. Molly hoped the weather wasn't going to turn, the venue for the ball had the option of dancing in the gardens but only if the sultry summer nights held out and Molly had started to dream about dancing with Sherlock in the moonlight. She knew it was sappily romantic but she didn't care. She had been lusting after that man for so long and now it looked like she had finally pinned him down, as much as anyone could with Sherlock Holmes, so she was going to enjoy it.

It was a fairly quiet day work wise so Molly was spending her time catching up with paperwork when Sherlock turned up complete with his trusty Belstaff. The first hint of a cloud and he was back in it. She smiled as she saw him, wondering whether it acted like a kind of security blanket. She figured he wouldn't appreciate her asking though.

He came over and kissed her briefly before making his way over to his favourite lab desk and setting up a couple of tests. It didn't seem to take him long before he got bored though. He wandered back over and sat in the edge of the desk opposite Molly. She glanced up, 'go on, what's wrong?'

'I'm bored Molly. There are no good cases. John scoured everything this morning and nothing was worth my while. I need distracting...dance with me Molly...please.'

'I'm working Sherlock, and anyway there's no room here.' She swept her hand across the lab filled with desks and equipment.

'There's room in the morgue if you push the autopsy tables to the side. I could teach you the rumba, I'm getting bored with the waltz...come on, you know you need the practice.'

Molly sighed, 'fine, give me ten minutes to finish this and I'll be down.'

He positively sprang to his feet rubbing his hands together.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Sherlock was being quite strict with Molly now, grumbling at her if she let her elbows drop or if she slouched. 'You need to keep your frame locked Molly, you're not made of spaghetti, use your bones.'

He had been right though; there was plenty of space in the morgue with the tables out of the way. The new steps were still in a box shape but he was now reciting, 'slow, quick, quick, slow, quick, quick' to her as they moved together. It entailed them both swaying their hips much more whilst keeping their upper bodies locked; Molly thought she maybe liked this dance the most.

After about twenty minutes practice she had really got the hang of it and they swirled and twirled together to the music that Sherlock had set up on his iPod. They giggled and smiled and at the end of the dance Sherlock suddenly dipped her to the ground and as she held onto him in shock he bent and kissed her.

As he pulled her back upright he said, 'enjoying the view Lestrade? I'd never pegged you for a voyeur but then I always miss something.'

Molly looked round in shock, stepping away from Sherlock as she saw Greg leaning against the wall by the door. 'Oh, Greg, sorry I didn't see you there. Can I help you at all?'

Greg pushed himself off the wall grinning widely, 'that's OK Molly, have to say I was a bit surprised to see you two...erm...dancing and stuff. You feeling alright Sherlock?'

'I'm fine Graham, just teaching Molly to dance before the Bart's ball this weekend. But enough of that, you have a case, talk to me.'

'Yeah, you're not wrong. Body is on its way in, you OK for doing the autopsy Molly? I can see you're a bit busy.' He smiled cheekily at Molly.

Before she could answer Sherlock stood in front of her and almost growled at Greg, 'yes very funny, I'm assuming you have more details, so let's stick to the case shall we!'

If Molly hadn't known better she would have said that Sherlock was jealous. She left them to it whilst she moved the tables back and set up her tools, waiting for the corpse.

John came in soon after, to help, having received two texts. One from Sherlock as normal stating there was a case and asking for his help. The other a bit more unexpected.

_What's going on between Sherlock and Molly? Are they together now? GL_

He quickly sent back a response _Don't worry Sherlock is just teaching Molly to dance. I know, I know but apparently he likes it. JW_

The final text was more unexpected _yeah, they weren't just dancing, they were kissing!_

When John arrived at the morgue he and Greg just exchanged a look before cracking on with the case. John knew better than to tackle Sherlock now about his relationship with Molly. He would just bide his time, or better still set his wife on the trail given they were shopping for dresses the next night.

As the guys left the morgue shortly after, Molly watched them go with a knowing smile. She liked seeing Sherlock on a case, it brought him to life in a way that nothing else did. His movements were faster, his eyes brighter; she could almost hear his brain whirring at a thousand miles an hour. He needed the adrenaline, the high that solving the case gave him. She knew she wouldn't see him again, for dancing, until the case was over and just hoped he would be able to solve it before Saturday came round.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The next day she had still heard nothing from either John or Sherlock beyond a couple of emails asking for clarity on some aspects of the body and the autopsy. She rang Mary to check that they were still on for their shopping trip and they agreed to meet up a bit earlier and maybe go for a couple of drinks and some food after the shops.

John and Mary were quite fortunate at the moment when it came to babysitters as John's sister had got back with her wife Clara and the two of them were more than happy to help out when ever needed. They'd agreed to have Elizabeth overnight so that Mary didn't have to worry about having a drink.

They met up in Oxford Street just after 4.00pm and hit the shops hard. Luckily there were various sales in progress so Molly was hopeful about picking up something at a reasonable price. At least she didn't have to worry about the shoes after Sherlock had been so generous.

They went round a few different store before ending up in Selfridges. Mary had quickly found a black dress in a previous store and was now shopping for accessories but Molly had yet to find anything she liked. She was starting to mildly panic that she wouldn't find anything suitable.

'Calm down Molly, we will shop all night if we have to. It's not as though this is a date you're buying for, or is it?' Mary looked sideways at Molly as they flicked through the rail of dresses.

Molly blushed and glanced back at Mary and before she could even open her mouth to reply Mary grinned like a Cheshire Cat, 'oh my God it is a date, we knew it. Tell me everything!'

Molly was caught unprepared for the assault, 'I...um...that is we...oh, I don't know what I'm supposed to say.'

'So just tell me the truth then. We both saw you and Sherlock snogging last weekend and I've already heard through John that you and Sherlock were kissing again in the morgue. Greg told him.'

Molly stared open mouthed at Mary for a moment before laughing, 'and they say it's women who gossip. I can't believe that you were all talking about me and Sherlock like that.'

Mary raised an eyebrow at Molly, 'come on Molly, they might not have gossiped about you if you were with someone else but this is Sherlock 'I'm married to my work' Holmes. Aside from that incident with that poor girl he used for a case John has never seen him kiss anyone else. Of course they were going to gossip...So, tell me everything...'

Molly grimaced before smiling, 'OK but let's get my dress sorted first and I'll tell you everything over a drink.'

It was two weary hours later that they sat down in the pub having ordered some food and two glasses of wine.

Mary groaned as they relaxed, 'oh my back. I thought we were never going to make it here. You, girl, are one hard cookie to shop with. I hope you're happy, my feet are so achy I might not recover in time for the dance.'

Molly laughed at the sight Mary made and sipped at her wine. 'Thank you for coming with me, I'm not sure I would have found anything on my own.'

'Oh, don't mention it, it's just nice to get out of the house and do something that doesn't entail nappies and milk. Don't get me wrong, I love John and Elizabeth more than anything but domestic bliss is a bit outside my comfort zone. But anyway enough of me back to you and Sherlock. So have you slept with him yet? How was it, was he good?'

'Mary!' Molly's mouth was open in shock, the blush spreading across her face.

'Oh don't give me that, you know you want to talk about it and I want to listen so come on.'

Molly sighed and took a sip of her drink, wondering where to start. 'OK, so we've been spending a lot of time together over the past few days what with the dance lessons and all and...well...one thing led to another and Sherlock admitted that he wants to explore being in a relationship...with me.' She seemed to add on the latter as an afterthought as though there were doubt.

Mary scoffed, 'well of course with you, who else would he want to be with...not to mention who else would have him.'

'Hey, he's quite good looking!'

'Honey, he's drop dead gorgeous as we both know, I just meant no one else fits with him quite like you do, you get him, you complement him. I'm just glad he's finally realising it.' She took a swig of her drink before smirking, 'so?'

Molly blushed again, avoiding Mary's eyes, 'no, we haven't...not yet. He wants to I just...I don't know. I'm scared I suppose, what if it's just a fad a phase? What if it doesn't last? I don't want to get more hurt that I need to.'

Mary was silent for a moment, 'Molly, you have been holding out for Sherlock for years now. Oh I know there were other guys on the scene but engagement or not they were never really serious, not for you. So now is your chance. If it is just a phase you'll regret not having taken the chance to have sex with him but what if it's not just a phase, what if he really likes you, why wait? I agree that you're scared but I don't think it's about whether he's serious or not, I think you're just plain scared of him and sleeping with him.'

'And if you're right...what should I do?'

'You know the book title, feel the fear and do it anyway. It's only going to seem bigger and scarier the longer you leave it.'

There was a buzz from Mary's phone. She scrolled through to the text and smiled as she read it. She looked up at Molly, 'perfect timing. That was from John, the case is over and he's on his way home.' She downed the rest of her wine and started to gather her things, 'seeing as Harry has Elizabeth we might as well make the most of an empty house. I suggest you have another drink, for Dutch courage, and then get yourself over to Sherlock's. No time like the present.' She winked.

They said their goodbyes and Mary left leaving a thoughtful Molly in her wake.

**I should say the next two chapters will most definitely be rated M but for those of you who prefer a T and want to see something of an end to this story chapter 11 will be the dance and it will be a T chapter.**

**I hope that helps to cover both those who want smut and those who don't.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, so in keeping with my trying to delineate between T rated and M there will be an MMMMMMMM marker when we get to that bit. Hope that helps those who want to avoid it.**

**Thank you all as always for your reviews and support. A special shout out to my friend and mainstay lilsherlockian1975 for the endless giggles, support and chat.**

**Chapter 9**

Half an hour and two drinks later Molly found herself sitting in a cab, on her way to Baker St, still not sure that she had the courage to do what she had set out to do. Mary's words were still ringing in her head, 'feel the fear and do it anyway'. It was like ripping off a plaster, she just needed to do it before it became too big an obstacle in her head. She giggled a little to herself at the 'needing to do it' phrase; she was certainly horny enough and had been ever since this whole dance lessons thing had begun.

The cab deposited her and her shopping bags onto the pavement and she looked up at the illuminated windows of Sherlock's flat. It wasn't fully dark yet, only nine o clock but they seemed bright in the fading evening light.

She knocked on the door and stood nervously awaiting an answer. She had almost decided to walk away when the lock turned and there he stood. 'Molly! I wasn't expecting you. Come in, is everything alright?'

He took her bags and she followed him in and up the stairs. Now she was here the alcohol in her veins seemed to have evaporated and she wasn't quite sure how to proceed. She felt that she could hardly say she had come round for a booty call.

He put the bags down on a kitchen chair and turned to face her, his gaze travelling down her body so fast anyone less familiar with him wouldn't have noticed but Molly knew him and knew he was deducing her. Maybe she wouldn't need to say anything after all.

'So, a successful evening shopping with Mary,' he gestured at the bags. 'Followed by food, pasta for you going by the stain on your top.' Molly gasped and looked down, rubbing quickly at the small mark of Bolognese on her light blue shirt.

'You had a few drinks and gossiped, talked about us no doubt, and now here you are exhibiting signs of both arousal and nervousness.' He started to walk towards her as a smile spread across his face, 'I take it your previous objections to things becoming sexual have now been removed.'

She was right she hadn't needed to say anything, she just nodded silently looking up at him as he looked down at her. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as his hand came up to cup the side of her face, his thumb sliding down to trace over her lips. He licked his own lips, his eyes dark, 'Oh Molly, you have no idea how beautiful you look or how much I want you right now.'

He bent his head and kissed her, a long, slow kiss filled with the promise of passion. His other hand snaked round her waist pulling her against him as her hands went around his back.

Molly's whole body shuddered as her back hit the wall and she could feel every inch of Sherlock pressed up against her. He used the hand on her face to tilt her head further deepening the kiss, his tongue venturing into her mouth to taste her. She moaned at the sensation and her hands scrabbled to pull the shirt from the waistband of his trousers. She needed to feel his skin on hers.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

He mirrored her actions until she felt his hands warm on her back, his hands covering her skin sliding from her waist to her bra before quickly unhooking it. Her head fell back as he broke the kiss. He quickly unbuttoned her top, moving it off her shoulders and removing her bra along with it, leaving her top half exposed and naked before him. She expected to feel his hands and his mouth on her but after a second or two of inaction she opened her eyes and looked at him.

He was stood, hands at his sides looking at her mesmerised as though he had found water after walking in the desert for days. Tentatively he brought his hands up to cover her breasts, his eyes flicked to hers momentarily before being drawn back to her chest. Molly smiled to herself realising that maybe he wasn't that much different to any other guy.

He pulled back again before taking her hand and leading her down the short corridor to his bedroom.

Molly only had a moment to look around, curious to finally see inside his inner sanctum. She smirked at the periodic table pinned to the wall and was unsurprised by the skull residing on his chest of drawers.

Before she could see more he kissed her again as he guided them both onto the bed. Molly ended up lying underneath him feeling the weight of him on her own body and relishing it. The kiss was dizzying and she wondered how she had held out against him for as long as she had, she wanted this more than anything, to be joined with him, feeling him on her, in her.

Her hands moved to divest him of his shirt and trousers. They giggled together as they tried to kiss and undress at the same time. Once they were both naked Sherlock's attention went back to her breasts and he kissed and licked and bit each of her nipples in turn until she were squirming under him, almost riding the leg that he had rested between her thighs. She could feel his erection sliding against her hip and she reached her hand down to touch it, hearing him gasp and groan as she did.

He moved back up to her mouth shifting his legs until she had him where she wanted him, where she needed him; positioned at her entrance. As they kissed once more he slowly, slowly pushed into her until he was fully sheathed. He broke the kiss; his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing erratic.

It suddenly occurred to Molly that he might well be a virgin or if not it could have been years since he had been with someone. She kissed his neck and shoulder giving him time to adjust, her hands feathering up and down his back.

He groaned again, opening his up eyes and looking down on her, 'God Molly, you feel...God.' He kissed her again starting to gradually move his hips. The slow speed of their coupling was just making Molly more aroused, she could feel him, his groin pressing against her clit as he hit the sweet spot inside her. She gripped his ass desperate for more friction and he responded moving faster, thrusting harder until he felt her muscles contracting around him. She moaned loudly as she came, calling his name, her fingernails almost breaking the skin on his backside.

He thrust into her twice more, as deep as he could manage, before his own orgasm streamed into her. He came with a deep groan that seem to ripple through to Molly's very soul. They lay quietly together for a few moments until Sherlock lifted his head and kissed her one last time. 'Now do you fancy a shower for two?' He asked smiling. Molly smiled back, 'Mmmm sounds perfect.'

A minute or so later Molly was stood leaning against the shower cubicle in the bathroom watching whilst Sherlock fiddled with the water settings. She had her arms crossed and was chewing on her thumbnail wondering whether she should ask him about his previous experience.

Sherlock didn't even look round just said, 'go on, what is it? I can tell you want to ask me something.'

She stood up straight, 'how can you...never mind! Anyhow, who's to say I wasn't just checking you out.'

He glanced round quickly, smirking as he did, 'I know how you act when you're checking me out! It's happened often enough at Bart's.'

Molly blushed but powered on, 'I...um..just wondered. That wasn't your first time was it?'

Sherlock frowned, 'great, so I came across as inexperienced did I?'

'No, no, not at all, I just wondered.'

Sherlock stepped into the shower under the steam of water pushing his hair back out of his eyes as he did before beckoning her in with him, standing aside to make room.

'I wasn't a virgin, Molly, you haven't corrupted me. It has been a while though since I was with someone, just over ten years in fact.' He set about cleaning himself as Molly stood ruminating at the side of him.

He sighed and took her shoulders, 'Molly, I will give you all the details of my sexual history if you want them but none of it is relevant. All that matters is that I want to be with you, I enjoyed being with you, having sex, making love whatever you want to call it, and I hope you did too...because I'd really like for us to do it again.'

He leant down and kissed her feeling the spray of water in his face as he did. Molly reacted to him almost immediately her hands sliding round his waist pulling him to her. He could feel her mouth opening to him, her breasts flat against his chest. He knew it had only been minutes since he had spent himself within her but he could already feel himself growing hard for her again.

They broke apart eventually still holding each other. 'I enjoyed being with you too,' she said shyly, 'and I definitely want to do it again.' Her smile changed from shy to sly as she added, 'how long do you need to recover? Because I'm ready now.'

Her hand trailed across his hip and down until she grasped his semi-erect penis. She used her hand to stimulate him before she dropped to her knees in front of him. Sherlock looked down at her in shock before he leant back against the wall, needing the support, as he watched her slide his cock into her sweet mouth. She closed her eyes and hummed and he felt it all the way along his erection. He felt his hips jerk towards her instinctively and tried not to think about fucking her mouth.

She used her tongue, her teeth and her lips to bring him to the brink. He thought he was in control of himself until she reached between his legs and lightly squeezed his balls, rolling them in her hand as she took him so deep the tip of him hit the back of her throat and just like that he came without even knowing it was going to happen.

He slid down the wall until he was sat in front of her, watching her wipe her mouth with the back of her hand as she smiled happily at him. She looked like the cat that got the cream. 'Now where did you learn to do that?' He held up a hand quickly, 'no don't tell me, I'd only have to delete it, I'm fast getting the feeling I could be quite jealous of your previous encounters so the less I know the better. Now, how about you let me return the favour.' He pulled her forwards for a kiss and they stayed in the shower until the water ran cold.

**Finally our Molly succumbs to the inevitable. **

**Next chapter will be up at the weekend so not long to wait. In the meantime let me know what your thoughts, your opinions, your wants are for the coming chapter. xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK guys we're still deep into M territory. I will put a TTTTTTT marker where it ends. I hope this is helping people, please let me know what you think as if no one is using it I won't worry about it in future chapters.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy, normal disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Molly awoke slowly. It took her a moment or two before she remembered the events of the night before and a slow smile spread across her face. She stretched her legs and arms and rolled over in the empty bed opening her eyes as she yawned. There was no sign of Sherlock but she could hear sounds coming from the other side of the door. It was the smell of fresh coffee that had her reaching for one of Sherlock's dressing gowns. She was still rolling up the sleeves as she made her way into kitchen to find him sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper and sipping his drink.

'Morning Molly, there's fresh coffee in the pot, I assumed you'd want some. If you're worried about work I texted Mike to let him know you'd be late in today.'

'Shit, what time is it?' In all the events of yesterday evening Molly had completely forgotten she was due in work today at 9.00.

'9.50 but I wouldn't worry, you're always working extra hours, they can afford to do without you for a bit. Now come here, I find that having had you in the biblical sense I now crave more of you.' He pushed his chair back and patted his lap.

'What? No, I need to at least brush my teeth. Are you sure it's OK? Did Mike actually reply?'

He pouted at her rejection but pushed his phone towards her as he turned back to his paper, 'here, check for yourself.'

Molly picked up the phone and opened the message.

_Mike, Molly has been unavoidably detained and won't be in today til at least lunchtime. I trust that is acceptable. SH_

_Yes, I wasn't aware you were on a case but if you need Molly that's fine. Mike_

Molly rolled her eyes feeling slightly guilty at Mike's assumption that she was helping Sherlock but he was right she did work plenty of overtime. She freshened up in the bathroom before making herself a coffee. She was about to sit on one of the chairs when she heard Sherlock clearing his throat. She looked up to finding him leaning back once more waiting for her to sit on his lap. She smiled at him before sitting on his knee. She placed her cup on the table and turned to him linking her hands at the back of his neck.

'I see you are going to be a bit high maintenance Mister Holmes.'

He smiled back at her, 'be serious Molly, when have you ever known me to be anything else. I'm selfish, arrogant, unpleasant, rude and obnoxious; in fact apart from my dazzling intellect I'm not entirely sure what it is that attracted you to me. I'm certainly not sure what kept you holding onto the fantasy for all these years but it seems your tenacity has won through and you are in the questionably fortunate position of now having me.'

Molly rolled her eyes and kissed him. 'I hope,' she said without her lips leaving his, 'I don't have to listen', more kissing, 'to a speech every morning.'

He pulled back, 'oh, I don't know, if I get rewarded with more kisses I can make sure I have one planned each day.'

They kissed again as Sherlock pulled at the belt holding Molly's dressing gown together. His hand quickly finding her breast, using his thumb to roll across her nipple. He groaned into her mouth and without breaking the kiss he stood, sliding Molly onto the kitchen table as he did. He lay her down before he sat back down positioning her feet on his knees. Molly suddenly realised she was naked and exposed in front of him. She leant up on her elbows watching as he looked at her quim. He inhaled her scent his eyes flicking to hers seeing the blush rise on her cheeks. He smiled before leaning forwards to open her with his fingers before licking up from her centre to her clit.

Molly fell back on the table a shudder running through her body, 'oh God.'

'No God Molly, just me.' He licked again sliding his tongue across her clit feeling her buck up against him. She tasted sweet and moist, not unpleasant but very Molly. He alternated between using the flat of his tongue and the tip of his tongue before slowly sliding two fingers into her warm, wet centre. She was almost ready for him and after a few minutes he could tell she was close.

He stood loosening his own dressing gown and pulled her up to meet him, their naked bodies joining together as he slid his painfully hard erection into her. He had barely entered her when he felt the first spasm of her orgasm tighten her muscles around him. She held onto him as he thrust himself into her listening to her cries and moans. The table juddered on the floor in time with their actions. Molly didn't know if she was still orgasming or just blending into a second but there was nothing else in her world at that moment apart from Sherlock, he was all around her, in her, above her, kissing her, his skin sliding against hers.

Finally it was too much for him and he came with a roar and a bang as the table finally hit the kitchen cabinets. As they caught their breath Molly started to giggle. 'So it wasn't the earth moving just the table?' She laughed and held onto Sherlock kissing the base of his neck where it met his shoulder. 'Mmm I think I need another shower now.' She winked at him as he stood back up giving her space.

Sherlock sat down heavily on the lone remaining kitchen chair that was still upright, 'Good God woman, you've drained me dry, you'll have to shower by yourself. I think I need to go back to bed.'

He closed his eyes, his head tipped back but she saw him watching her as she walked past him naked to the bathroom.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Molly finally managed to extricate herself from Sherlock's apartment; he seemed to be under the misguided impression that she was also there to replace John and Mrs Hudson. She'd soon set him straight and left him to make his own lunch as she made her way into work. Taking advantage of the taxi that Sherlock had called and paid for she checked her phone for messages and found three from Mary. The first had been sent late last night.

_So, did you go round? What happened? MW x_

The second had come through early this morning:

_Molly, come on, don't be mean. Tell me what happened. MW x_

The last had been sent less than an hour ago:

_You dirty dog you're still shagging aren't you! That's why you haven't replied to my texts. Ah well enjoy, I'll catch up with you later though_. _MW x_

She grinned happily to herself wondering just how much she should tell Mary, she still couldn't believe they had done it on the kitchen table. It had only been afterwards that she'd realised that the flat door had been open and anyone could have walked in. She'd complained to Sherlock but she was sure he hadn't really seen any issue there.

He'd then grumbled and sulked when she'd said that she wouldn't come back to Baker St. after work. 'I need to change my clothes and feed Toby, anyway it'll be late by the time I get back, given I'm going in nearly four hours late. Listen, I'll come round late tomorrow morning for a final practice before the dance tomorrow evening.' She'd given him a quick kiss and evaded the arms that had tried to pull her onto his lap again. She didn't trust herself to leave if it ended up being more than a brief kiss.

She had to be honest though she was only half at work that afternoon. She went through the motions with the paperwork, glad there were no autopsies which needed doing, as her mind kept drifting back to the morning or the night before. She knew she was grinning like an idiot but she just couldn't help it.

She texted Mary back with just enough information to keep her at bay for now but she knew she'd probably get the Spanish Inquisition from her the next night.

By the time she finally made it home it was well past nine and Toby mewled impatiently the moment she got through the door. 'OK, OK Tobes give me a minute.' She quickly fed him whilst pouring herself a small glass of wine. What she needed right now was a soak in the bath and then bed, her overnight activities with Sherlock had not only put a grin on her face they had worn her out and she wanted to be fresh for tomorrow evening's dance.

Molly couldn't believe they had come so far so fast, it was only a couple of weeks ago that she would have sworn blind they'd only ever be friends and now here she was, not only in a relationship with Sherlock but looking forward to a romantic evening, dressed up to the nines and dancing the night away.

She hugged herself happily as she sat in her bed, Toby curled up fast asleep at her feet. She looked up at her dress hanging on the wardrobe and imagined her and Sherlock swirling round the dance floor. She turned her light out and was thankful that her exhaustion would soon send her to sleep.

But when she awoke the next morning it was to a disaster!

**Dun, dun, duuunnn. It was about time for a cliff-hanger wasn't it. Mmm what could possibly have gone wrong? Suggestions on a postcard please...or you could send them in a review.**

**Next update mid-week, so long as work isn't too full on. Til then have fun and stay happy. xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is fully T rated so safe for all.**

**As for the reason for the disaster can I just say poor Toby, almost to a one he got the blame from all of you for ruining Molly's dress. He is both hurt and offended by all the accusations and wanted me to make it clear he has nothing but the deepest respect for Molly and would never do anything to hurt her :).**

**OhLaLee thought the British Government might have taken over the ballroom which I quite liked the idea of but none of you were correct (cackles gleefully).**

**So if it's not Toby or Mycroft it must be...well, read on and you'll soon see.**

**Chapter 11**

She woke up to the sound of her mobile beeping, alerting her to a new text. She tried to ignore it at first but it was too late, the damage was done and she was awake.

She reached her hand out and found the phone dragging it under the covers with her, letting the light from the screen wake her further as she opened up the text from Sherlock.

_Case has come in - an 8. Away for two days, will text on my return. SH_

'What?' Molly was sat bolt upright in the bed before she knew it. 'Nonononono, please don't do this to me Sherlock,' she pleaded to her phone.

There was a second text which had come in moments after the first.

_Looks like the boys are away for our dance. Fancy being my date? MW_

She tried to smile at Mary's text but she knew her heart wasn't in it. She texted back an affirmative before falling miserably back onto the pillows. All her plans, all those lessons, she didn't want them to have to go to waste.

_Where are you? Molly x_

The text came back quite quickly.

_Winchester. Double murder overnight. Wish you were here to do the autopsies, the local guy is an idiot! SH_

Molly smiled, only Sherlock could send that kind of wish you were here text.

She sat thinking, tapping the phone on her chin as she did. She really wanted to go to the dance with Sherlock tonight but she knew what he was like on a case, knew a murder enquiry was more important. In the end she couldn't help herself and dialled the number quickly before she could change her mind.

'Molly, what is it?'

'Listen I know you're on a case and everything but I really want you to be here tonight.'

'What? Why, what's happening tonight?'

Molly huffed in frustration, 'the dance, Sherlock, you know the one we've been practicing for.'

'Molly, I think a murder investigation is more important than some dance!' He sounded a bit angry and Molly closed her eyes grimacing.

Then inspiration hit her, 'yes, you're right it is more important. But you are Sherlock Holmes and you are amazing... so solve it.'

'What...'

'Solve it for me Sherlock. Show me how brilliant you are, solve it and be at the dance. You have..' Molly looked at the clock by the bed showing it was 8.17am, 'twelve hours.' Then she hung up.

She chewed nervously on her bottom lip wondering if she'd done the right thing. She didn't want Sherlock to think that sentiment and relationships were bad for his work but likewise she didn't want to miss out on the big night. A few seconds later the text arrived.

_Challenge accepted Ms Hooper. I WILL see you this evening. SH_

Molly grinned happily to herself and got up, suddenly feeling refreshed and filled with energy. She had a spare few hours now that she didn't have a dance lesson so she decided to fill her time catching up with her housework before settling down with a cup of tea and her current book. She never seemed to have enough time to just read, always feeling guilty about jobs that hadn't been done.

She texted Mary about meeting up and getting ready for the dance together. Mary agreed, inviting Molly over that afternoon to spend time with her and Elizabeth before the baby went to Harry and Clara's for the evening.

Molly showered in her own flat before gathering up her things for the evening and treating herself to a cab to Mary's. She had barely stepped foot through the door before the inquisition started.

'Alright, tell me everything. And I mean everything, I'll know if you're leaving anything out you know.'

Molly laughed at the scowl on Mary's face, 'OK but could I maybe come in first. I don't want the whole street to hear about my love life.'

Mary led her through to the front room and grudgingly offered her a cuppa. Molly deposited her things onto the settee before eagerly picking up a grizzling Elizabeth. 'Wow, I think she's put on some more weight since I last saw her.'

'Not surprising,' Mary called back from the kitchen, 'she seems to be constantly hungry. I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't ready for weaning soon.' She pottered back through with two mugs of tea placing Molly's next to her on a small coffee table.

'So, I know from your text that you slept together...ah and I take it from that grin that it went well. No regrets then?'

'No, none. You were right I just needed to do it.'

'Yes I was right and you did need to. So what now? I couldn't believe it when John got the call this morning, such bad timing. I was really looking forward to this evening...not that I'm not still...I mean we'll have a good time but still, a proper date night with John would have been nice, it feels like forever since we got out of the house just the two of us.'

'Hey, you know I'll babysit if you two need a night out, you just need to ask. Anyway, never say never about tonight.'

'Why? What do you know?'

'Nothing, there are no guarantees just...well...I challenged Sherlock to solve the case and get back in time.'

A slow smile spread across Mary's face, 'oh Molly, that was wickedly brilliant of you. Well that settles it then, they'll definitely be there.

The rest of the afternoon was spent gossiping, playing with Elizabeth and laughing, lots and lots of laughing.

Harry and Clara collected Elizabeth just after five giving Molly and Mary plenty of time to enjoy getting ready for the dance accompanied by a couple of glasses of wine, but by the time they were in the taxi in their way to the dance Molly was started to worry.

Neither of them had heard from either John or Sherlock and time was starting to run out. They arrived just before eight to find the event just getting started. The large room, which housed the bar led out seamlessly into the gardens which had been decorated with hundreds of fairly lights and candles. Thankfully the weather was perfect and it **was** warm enough to dance outside. A dance floor had been set up in the centre surrounded by trees and flowers and small tables for the observers. The band was also set up outside playing and the bar was full. Plenty of staff plus friends and family were milling about and catching up with each other.

Molly and Mary found their allocated table which was inside but close to the open doors and looking out onto the gardens. They sat down looking around at all the activity. 'So, the competitive dancing starts in just over 20 minutes, weren't you hoping to enter with Sherlock?'

Molly bit her lip as she searched the entrance once again looking for Sherlock. 'Yes, I mean, I know we don't stand a chance of winning but, well it was just going to be for a bit of a laugh. I put our names down last week, how about you and John?'

Mary just snorted, 'you are kidding aren't you, we can't ballroom dance to save our lives and what with Elizabeth there was no time for lessons. No I'm quite happy watching you. Shall we go get a drink? I think I see a gap opening up at the bar.' She stood up in anticipation

Molly looked at her watch for the fifteenth time, 8.20. She followed Mary through the crowd.

They got back to their table just as the compare was calling the dancers for the first waltz of the evening, 'that's it then,' said Molly. 'Looks like the challenge was too much.' She tried to muster a smile for Mary but couldn't quite manage it. She was surprised however to see Mary grin widely.

'Oh I wouldn't say that', Mary tipped her glass to point at something behind Molly. Molly turned to see Sherlock making his way towards her, through the crowd, adjusting his bow tie as he walked.

Without breaking his stride he caught Molly's hand pulling her outside towards the dance floor, 'come on Doctor Hooper, I think you'll agree I won your challenge, I want my prize.'

Molly just had time to pass her glass to Mary before she found herself settling comfortably into Sherlock's arms as they waited for the music to begin. Her left hand reached up to brush the damp curls from his forehead, 'in a rush were we Mister Holmes?'

He smirked as he looked down at her, 'whilst I hate to lose a challenge I didn't think you would appreciate me turning up covered in blood.' At her shocked expressions he quickly continued, 'not my blood I might add. Anyway, concentrate, extend your neck and no saggy arms. I don't intend to lose this competition either.'

With that the music started and Sherlock led her round the dance floor. As they danced with about twenty five other couples three judges walked around the edge of the dance floor watching them. After about five minutes they began to confer before they separated and went to different couples tapping them on the shoulder and gesturing for them to leave the dance floor. By the end of the dance there were ten couples left including Molly and Sherlock.

'The second dance, a rhumba will commence at nine o'clock. Would those left in the competition please register your names with the judges. Thank you.'

The dance floor was quickly opened up for general dancing and after Molly had given their details they made their way back to John and Mary.

'Wow, you two cut quite a rug out there. I didn't know you'd actually practiced. I got the impression you'd been drawn into other forms of activity.' Mary smiled at Sherlock as she spoke.

Sherlock looked from Mary to Molly and narrowed his eyes, 'hmm well, it seems you and Molly have been drawn into gossiping again haven't you! On that basis I think I need a drink, John?'

John had arrived whilst Molly and Sherlock had been dancing and he followed his friend after giving Molly a welcoming grin.

'Hey, I didn't realise how good you two were. You make quite the couple; you should hear what people were saying. No one could believe the great Sherlock Holmes had deigned to be here let alone compete. They're very impressed that you managed to persuade him and are very suspicious, as they should be, of your current relationship status.'

Molly blushed. She never really wanted to be the centre of attention, she was normally used to just melting into the shadows, the proverbial wallflower. It seemed being with Sherlock was going to change that and it made her feel more than a little nervous.

When Sherlock returned he slid his hand around her waist and turned her too him so he could kiss her. 'There that's better, I didn't have chance to give you a proper greeting when I first arrived, and can I just say you look beautiful tonight, positively ravishing and yes I do plan to ravish you later.'

Molly blushed all over again, her hands on Sherlock's chest, 'you don't look so bad yourself. I knew you'd scrub up well.'

It was at that moment that the second round of the competition was called, Molly felt quite confident with the rhumba, it was her favourite dance. The music started and they quickly moved in harmony together. As before the judges took some time to watch technique and discuss their choices before making their decision. Once again Sherlock and Molly were left to carry on dancing and by the end there were only three couples left.

Molly was slightly out of breath as the music ended and she giggled happily as she realised they were still in. Sherlock she noticed was scrutinising the other two couples and Molly started to feel a little nervous about what he was up to. She reached her hand up and pulled his face back around until she could meet his eyes. 'Hey you, let's win fair and square eh! No deducing them and sending them fleeing for the hills.'

'But..'

'No, no buts. Let's just dance and if we're good enough we're good enough, and if we're not well we had fun. Plus it brought us together didn't it, that's prize enough for me.'

'Hmm, I suppose you're right. I just hate to lose that's all. And I just know that the man in the first couple is engaged in an affair, and that woman is under the influence of drugs. I could just...'

'Sherlock, come on. Buy me a drink and tell me how you plan to ravish me later.' His eyes swung back round to look at her and she tugged him off the dance floor by his hand. As they stood at the bar a few minutes later he leant on her with his arms around her waist as he whispered rude things in her ear. Molly was once again blushing as well as grinning from ear to ear completely oblivious to the nudges and comments of the people around them. She honestly had had no idea that Sherlock would have such an extensive sexual vocabulary and was only sorry that they had to wait until after the final before she could drag him back to Baker St.

**OK so there will be two versions posted of the next chapter, a T rated version and an M rated version. They'll go up at the same time so you can pick the one you prefer to read.. Hope that keeps everyone happy.**

**And just so you know it will also be the final chapter. Nearly time to say goodbye to our dancing duo ****.**


	12. Chapter 12 - M rated version

**So here we are the final chapter, another story complete. Thank you all for your support I'm so glad you enjoyed it. **

**Be warned this is the M rated version, if you prefer T rated hop to chapter 13.**

**As always I own nothing but owe it all to ACD, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss to whom I am forever grateful.**

**Chapter 12**

By the time the final round was being called the evening had definitely turned to night. The dance floor was mostly lit by moonlight and the fairy lights made it seem magical.

For the first time Molly was really nervous. This dance was to be a tango and she hadn't practiced it at all. Sherlock had talked her through the basic steps before they had got to the dance floor and assured her that if she followed his lead she would be fine.

It hadn't helped that when she'd nipped to the loo a few minutes earlier all she had heard was gossip about her and Sherlock. When she'd exited her cubicle silence had fallen before a couple of them that knew her personally had apologised and tentatively congratulated her.

Sherlock seemed to be oblivious to the gossip and was concentrating his considerable skills on gradually turning her on. A whisper in her ear, a kiss on the base of her neck, a hand sliding across the skin on her back. 'I want you begging for me by the end of the night Ms Hooper and you know I like to get my own way.'

The only time he'd stopped was when it came to the dances. So here they stood waiting for the music to start. Molly's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as her eyes flicked round at all the people observing them.

'Molly...Molly, look at me.' She glanced back towards Sherlock. 'Remember, look at me, imagine I am the person you love most in the world, that I am the most beautiful thing you have seen. Just know that when I am looking at you, I'm not imagining it at all, you are the person I love most and you are the most beautiful thing I have seen.'

Molly's heart rose and she smiled as the music started and her gaze locked with Sherlock's as they moved around the dance floor. It felt as if everyone else had faded from existence and it was just her and Sherlock dancing together alone in the moonlight. She knew she would remember this moment as long as she had breath in her body. She didn't even think about the dance or the steps or her body posture, they just moved together in perfect harmony. It was almost a shock therefore when the music ended and the compare started to speak.

'So, the judges have made their final decision, and it was a difficult one. They have informed me that they would like to commend all the couples throughout the competition for their involvement and their dancing and for that they are all winners. But there can only be one couple who wins our main prize of a night dining and dancing at the Ritz complete with overnight stay in one of their best rooms.

The judgement was made particularly difficult as one of the final couples had the best technique but another was felt to embody the spirit of the dance. I'm sure it will come as no surprise to those observing but whilst they may have made some technical errors their passion for each other shone through so the first place goes to...Sherlock Holmes and our very own dancing pathologist Molly Hooper.'

Molly couldn't believe it. Sherlock took her hand and led her up to the compare who was waiting to hand them the envelope containing their prize voucher. She could hear everyone clapping and a couple of cheers. One particularly loud wolf whistle had her looking suspiciously at Mary who gave her a thumbs up.

The compare held the microphone towards them both and Molly saw Sherlock eyeing it, her nerves at what he might say had her clearing her throat and thanking the organisers for the event and judges for her win.

'And how do you feel Mr Holmes? We hadn't pegged you as a dancer.'

'Yes, well I find the observational skills of the ordinary human to be very lacking. As for how I feel that is irrelevant. I just want this part of the evening over so I can take Molly back to my flat and...'

Molly quickly put her hand over the microphone and pushed it back towards the compare who looked nervous, 'yes well, our winners everyone. The last dances of the evening will start in ten minutes. Thank you.'

As they left the dance floor Mary and John came over to congratulate them, hugging and kissing Molly. Mary even pulled Sherlock down to her level so she could kiss him on the cheek, leaving him looking quite bemused. 'Yes, well if you don't mind, I think it's time for Molly and I to leave. I've had quite enough social interaction for one night. Molly...' He held his hand out to her.

Molly smiled apologetically at John and Mary, who both laughed. Mary just had a chance to whisper, 'wow, Molly, that dance was hot. I don't think anyone's in any doubt about your relationship now. Now go, enjoy! And text me tomorrow.'

Five minutes later they were in a cab. Molly didn't quite remember who started kissing who first they just were. The journey seemed interminably long although in reality was only about ten minutes and by the time they fell through the door of the flat Molly was squirming and panting with need.

They didn't even make it to the bedroom, instead falling onto the settee. Molly ended up astride Sherlock, the skirts of her dress rucked up to her thighs with Sherlock's hands on her backside pulling her onto him.

His bow tie was lost, the buttons of his shirt half undone as Molly pulled it from the waistband of his trousers before her hands fumbled with the buttons and zip.

She knew she was already wet for him, desperate now to feel him inside her. As she freed his erection from his trousers and shorts she felt him literally rip her knickers so she could slide herself onto him. For a moment they were both silent, adjusting to the new sensations of being joined, their foreheads pressed against each other. Then Sherlock bucked his hips up and Molly moaned at the feeling. She captured his lips again and they vied for control of the kiss, their teeth and tongues clashing. Molly's hands were in his hair pulling in his curls, she loved the sounds he made when she did this, deep groans emanating from his chest and throat.

His hands never left her backside pulling her down onto his length. She felt his finger start to slide into her ass and she had never felt anything more erotic in her life. The climax that had been slowly building rocked over her making her pull away from the kiss so she could cry out his name and various 'oh Gods' over and over again.

As she came down from her ecstasy he grasped her round her waist before turning them both over. Now Molly was underneath. He pulled the side of her dress down until her right breast was exposed and he sucked her nipple into his mouth as he thrust into her once more, her knee almost level with his shoulder.

He used his tongue to slide a path back up from her breast to her neck and then from her neck up her throat. By the time he kissed her Molly knew she would soon orgasm again. He altered his angle so he was using his body to stimulate her clit and she knew it wouldn't take long. She could feel his thrusts starting to falter as he got closer to his own climax, his breathing was laboured. As she came again she took him with her. Both of them holding each other tight, kissing necks and faces and hearing the sounds of their coupling.

Sherlock finally sagged against her and she wrapped her arms tightly round him holding him close. 'Mmmm, now that was definitely worth finishing the case up early for.'

Molly smiled quietly enjoying the feeling of his weight pressing onto her.

Eventually they pulled apart, 'are you tired?' Sherlock asked, 'I'd like for you to stay over.'

Molly yawned; it had been a long day. 'Yes, I don't mind staying.' She stood up and made to go towards the bedroom when she realised that Sherlock wasn't following, 'are you coming?'

He looked up, 'what? No...no, not yet. I still have some loose ends I want to tie up about the case. I'll come in later. You can use some of my pyjamas if you like, third drawer down.'

Molly walked back over and bent down to kiss his forehead, 'OK, good night Sherlock.'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

In the morning Molly woke up to Toby butting her hand with his nose looking for some attention. Sleepily she scratched behind his ears listening to him purring loudly. It was a minute or so before she realised that there was also an arm across her stomach and she wasn't in her own bed.

She opened her eyes feeling confused. As she looked around she remembered the night before, yes she was definitely in Sherlock's room with Sherlock, so why was Toby here?

She sat up and Toby walked up the bed to sit on her knee. As she moved Sherlock started to awake. He stretched and looked up at Molly before smiling and leaning over to pull her closer.

'Hang on Sherlock, what's Toby doing here? When did you bring him here?'

'Mmmm, oh last night after you'd gone to sleep. I was thinking that it's normally because of Toby that you feel the need to go to your flat after work instead of here so it made sense that Toby come and live here instead. That way you don't need to go back to your flat, in fact I'd prefer it if you moved here as well, it would be much more convenient.'

Molly raised her eyebrow, 'convenient, are you sure that's the word you want to go with when asking your girlfriend to move in with you?' She smiled at him, watching a frustrated expression pass across his face. She knew he hated talking about sentiment but she wasn't about to let him off the hook on this one.

'Molly, you know how I feel, do I have to say it?'

She waited til eventually he huffed and capitulated, 'fine, fine, Molly Hooper I find having you around enhances my life in ways I hadn't previously considered, I enjoy our sexual encounters and I find the thought of you not being in my life...unendurable. So please, will you move in with me?'

Molly slid back down so she was level with Sherlock's face. She cupped his cheek with her hand and bent to kiss him, 'yes Sherlock, yes I will.'

**And there it ends. I'm hoping to have another story starting soon, in about a week so keep your eyes peeled. In the meantime, if you liked the story please let me know, reviews and favourites that's what I like ;)**


	13. Chapter 12 - T rated version

**So here we are, the final chapter, another story complete. Thank you all for your support I'm so glad you enjoyed it. **

**This is the T rated version.**

**As always I own nothing but owe it all to ACD, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss to whom I am forever grateful.**

**Chapter 12 SMUT free version**

By the time the final round was being called the evening had definitely turned to night. The dance floor was mostly lit by moonlight and the fairy lights made it seem magical.

For the first time Molly was really nervous. This dance was to be a tango and she hadn't practiced it at all. Sherlock had talked her through the basic steps before they had got to the dance floor and assured her that if she followed his lead she would be fine.

It hadn't helped that when she'd nipped to the loo a few minutes earlier all she had heard was gossip about her and Sherlock. When she'd exited her cubicle silence had fallen before a couple of them that knew her personally had apologised and tentatively congratulated her.

Sherlock seemed to be oblivious to the gossip and was concentrating his considerable skills on gradually turning her on. A whisper in her ear, a kiss on the base of her neck, a hand sliding across the skin on her back. 'I want you begging for me by the end of the night Ms Hooper and you know I like to get my own way.'

The only time he'd stopped was when it came to the dances. So here they stood waiting for the music to start. Molly's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as her eyes flicked round at all the people observing them.

'Molly...Molly, look at me.' She glanced back towards Sherlock. 'Remember, look at me, imagine I am the person you love most in the world, that I am the most beautiful thing you have seen. Just know that when I am looking at you, I'm not imagining it at all, you are the person I love most and you are the most beautiful thing I have seen.'

Molly's heart skipped a beat and she smiled as the music started and her gaze locked with Sherlock's as they moved around the dance floor. It felt as if everyone else had faded from existence and it was just her and Sherlock dancing together alone in the moonlight. She knew she would remember this moment as long as she had breath in her body. She didn't even think about the dance or the steps or her body posture, they just moved together in perfect harmony. It was almost a shock therefore when the music ended and the compare started to speak.

'So, the judges have made their final decision, and it was a difficult one. They have informed me that they would like to commend all the couples throughout the competition for their involvement and their dancing and for that they are all winners. But there can only be one couple who wins our main prize of a night dining and dancing at the Ritz complete with overnight stay in one of their best rooms.

The judgement was made particularly difficult as one of the final couples had the best technique but another was felt to embody the spirit of the dance. I'm sure it will come as no surprise to those observing but whilst they may have made some technical errors their passion for each other shone through so the first place goes to...Sherlock Holmes and our very own dancing pathologist Molly Hooper.'

Molly couldn't believe it. Sherlock took her hand and led her up to the compare who was waiting to hand them the envelope containing their prize voucher. She could hear everyone clapping and a couple of cheers. One particularly loud wolf whistle had her looking suspiciously at Mary who gave her a thumbs up.

The compare held the microphone towards them both and Molly saw Sherlock eyeing it, her nerves at what he might say had her clearing her throat and thanking the organisers for the event and judges for her win.

'And how do you feel Mr Holmes? We hadn't pegged you as a dancer.'

'Yes, well I find the observational skills of the ordinary human to be very lacking. As for how I feel that is irrelevant. I just want this part of the evening over so I can take Molly back to my flat and...'

Molly quickly put her hand over the microphone and pushed it back towards the compare who looked nervous, 'yes well, our winners everyone. The last dances of the evening will start in ten minutes. Thank you.'

As they left the dance floor Mary and John came over to congratulate them, hugging and kissing Molly. Mary even pulled Sherlock down to her level so she could kiss him on the cheek, leaving him looking quite bemused. 'Yes, well if you don't mind, I think it's time for Molly and I to leave. I've had quite enough social interaction for one night. Molly...' He held his hand out to her.

Molly smiled apologetically at John and Mary, who both laughed. Mary just had a chance to whisper, 'wow, Molly, that dance was hot. I don't think anyone's in any doubt about your relationship now. Now go, enjoy! And text me tomorrow.'

Five minutes later they were in a cab. Molly didn't quite remember who started kissing who first they just were. The journey seemed interminably long although in reality was only about ten minutes and by the time they fell through the door of the flat Molly felt as though she were desperate, the need to be with him overwhelming her. The whole evening had been perfect and now she got to spend the night with the man she'd loved for so long.

In the end their desire for each other was so strong they didn't even make it to the bedroom, instead falling onto the settee. Their coupling was a beautiful mix of passion and love and sweetness. She felt closer to Sherlock than she ever had before, knowing that this last week was the start of something serious between them. She didn't want any of it to end.

They were eventually spent and Sherlock finally sagged against her as she wrapped her arms tightly round him holding him close. 'Mmmm, now that was definitely worth finishing the case up early for.'

Molly smiled quietly enjoying the feeling of his weight pressing onto her.

Eventually they pulled apart, 'are you tired?' Sherlock asked, 'I'd like for you to stay over.'

Molly yawned; it had been a long day. 'Yes, I don't mind staying.' She stood up and made to go towards the bedroom when she realised that Sherlock wasn't following, 'are you coming?'

He looked up, 'what? No...no, not yet. I still have some loose ends I want to tie up about the case. I'll come in later. You can use some of my pyjamas if you like, third drawer down.'

Molly walked back over and bent down to kiss his forehead, 'OK, good night Sherlock.'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

In the morning Molly woke up to Toby butting her hand with his nose looking for some attention. Sleepily she scratched behind his ears listening to him purring loudly. It was a minute or so before she realised that there was also an arm across her stomach and she wasn't in her own bed.

She opened her eyes feeling confused. As she looked around she remembered the night before, yes she was definitely in Sherlock's room with Sherlock, so why was Toby here?

She sat up and Toby walked up the bed to sit on her knee. As she moved Sherlock started to awake. He stretched and looked up at Molly before smiling and leaning over to pull her closer.

'Hang on Sherlock, what's Toby doing here? When did you bring him here?'

'Mmmm, oh last night after you'd gone to sleep. I was thinking that it's normally because of Toby that you feel the need to go to your flat after work instead of here so it made sense that Toby come and live here instead. That way you don't need to go back to your flat, in fact I'd prefer it if you moved here as well, it would be much more convenient.'

Molly raised her eyebrow, 'convenient, are you sure that's the word you want to go with when asking your girlfriend to move in with you?' She smiled at him, watching a frustrated expression pass across his face. She knew he hated talking about sentiment but she wasn't about to let him off the hook on this one.

'Molly, you know how I feel, do I have to say it?'

She waited til eventually he huffed and capitulated, 'fine, fine, Molly Hooper I find having you around enhances my life in ways I hadn't previously considered, I enjoy our sexual encounters and I find the thought of you not being in my life...unendurable. So please, will you move in with me?'

Molly slid back down so she was level with Sherlock's face. She cupped his cheek with her hand and bent to kiss him, 'yes Sherlock, yes I will.'

**And there it ends. I'm hoping to have another story starting soon, in about a week so keep your eyes peeled. In the meantime, if you liked the story please let me know, reviews and favourites that's what I like ;)**


End file.
